Grace Stark
by nobody suspicious
Summary: Tony has a teenage daughter called Grace. How will she react to his abduction? Will she affect his behaviour when he returns home? I know this daughter story has been done loads before but give it a go? Still horrendous at summarys! Set in the first film.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey this was just a plot idea stuck in my head. It's going to be based off the films so sorry if some fans of the comics are disappointed. Additionally I should warn you I am not the greatest writer and there will be some language/swears not in every single sentence mind. I will try and update as best I can but it might be a while until the next one as there are upcoming exams but I needed to get this idea down in writing if you know what I mean! It is set the morning before the film start. In the film the earliest moment is the Apogee Awards, well this is set the morning of that day. Hope you like and let me know in a review :) I own nothing.  
**

* * *

An unconscious human being should not be this fascinating. There is no plausible reason behind it. Essentially it is a person lying still for prolonged periods of time. Just breathing. Not doing any remotely interesting. In fact this would be the sole circumstance in the entire world when watching paint dry would truly be a more worthwhile way to waste time. Another thing adding to this ridiculous image is that Tony Stark-billionaire, notorious playboy and CEO of a multimillion weapons company-is the one spell-bound by the slumbering being. Even more shocking was that he had specifically travelled up a flight of spiral stairs at 6 AM to be here and do this.

He stood by the door, staring through the glass wall connecting with the corridor simply watching the rise and fall of the teenage girl's chest. Her long black hair tangled and strewn about the pillows from her tossing and turning. Her chocolate brown eyes hidden from him behind her closed eyelids. The sheets were wrapped and twisted around her legs while the 17 year old body lay on her back, still oblivious to her audience.

She was doing nothing special. Nothing to warrant such attention from THE Tony Stark. Attention that tons of women and journalists would kill for, yet this young lady had captured it by simply sleeping.

The only defence or explanation the dark-haired genius had to offer was that the girl in there is his daughter. His Grace.

Fathers check on their daughters all the time right? That's normal behaviour. There is nothing unusual or wrong about ensuring your offspring, the fruit of one's loins, was fine…despite the presence of an all-seeing, super-advanced AI monitoring her health, movements and behaviour every second of the day, much more capable of keeping guard over her than himself.

Okay…perhaps watching his daughter sleep should have ceased a few years back. She is not seven anymore, she is seventeen. But she is Grace. His only daughter, the constant in his life. His loving relative and the last remaining family he has. Sure he had friends, however nothing measured anywhere close to what Grace is to him.

This life and home he provided, is for her. Nearly all of the decisions he thought out, is for her. The moral compass he occasionally measured himself against, is for her. The people he allowed to be brought into their lives permanently, is for her. Everything is for her.

For example unlike him, whose bedroom is located on the ground floor down the corridor off the main living room, her room was upstairs. Originally her room was next to his so he was not far away should she need him in the night when she was younger. Although as she grew older and needed her own space and his playboy ways made a return following his temporary hiatus, he gave her a bigger and more mature room upstairs where she could relax undisturbed by the various visitors to his bed. This whole floor was built for her. In the past his sleeping companions would try to connect and bond with Grace in hopes that if they gained her support they'd have a better chance at a longer-lasting relationship with the billionaire. At the time she was young and innocent, susceptible to their ploys. This tactic never ended well for anyone, they were either idiots that aggravated Grace or nice people she liked and became upset over when she never saw them again. Nowadays she much prefers to "play" with the overnight guests. She finds it a sport to make all the latest flavours of the day as uncomfortable or embarrassed as possible such as calling them "Barbie" etc. Moving Grace upstairs also had the added bonus that he didn't wake her if he got up in the middle of the night to work in the basement on his little gadgets.

Grace inhaled deeply in a soft sigh as she rotated off her back onto her side, still none the wiser to her company. Tony allowed a small side-smile to stretch across his face. He could never get away with calling her this when she was awake, but she was just so cute and utterly adorable. When lost in the world of dreams she reminded him of the 5 month old baby who was left abandoned at his doorstep, the tiny baby he raised. Not the sarcastic genius she had become. Her humour and personality was almost a carbon copy of his, having had no one else around all the time to emulate…well aside from Pepper Potts. That red-head had somehow managed to install a sensible and compassionate side to Grace…the little traitor. At the time Tony whined that his "mini-me" and clone had be altered, his plot to take over the world was foiled! To tell the truth however this was aspects that made up who Grace was and he couldn't help but love her unconditionally no matter what his false protests would lead people to believe.

At least there is the consolation of the strictly "them" things. Stuff that only the father and daughter were allowed to do. The big one was quoting movies, or slightly edited film lines. It could arise at any random moment but it was their special thing. Tony couldn't recall a day when they missed a single quote moment. Furthermore her level of sass rivalled his, anyone who watched them and saw each other 'insult' one another would believe the pair hated the other. Both were as cheeky as the other. Something Tony really could not have predicted when she had shown up all those years ago.

It was roughly 17 years ago when the tiny bundle wrapped in blankets cushioned in a small basket was found on his doorstep with a small note attached providing her name, parentage and date of birth. Of course various paternity tests were performed to confirm she was his biological daughter but somehow Tony instinctively knew she was. It wasn't from the jet black hair or brown eyes she had inherited from him. There was this…feeling niggling at the back of his head. Tony couldn't explain it but it was the telling factor in his brain that told him Grace was his. He took her into his home and raised her once Pepper got all the paperwork sorted and Grace changed him for the better. One time he left the room to fetch a fluffy blanket for Grace and left her in Pepper's arms only to return and overhear her talking to Grace about him.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Tony had successfully retrieved the miniature blanket, that always helped his daughter drop off for her nap, and prepared to push the door open and enter victorious when a soft, soothing voice talking to the sleepy Grace could be heard.

"You know I think you might end up being the best thing Tony Stark ever created little Miss" Pepper murmured gently while swaying. That froze Tony to the spot. "You're certainly the prettiest that's for sure" the redhead softly chuckled before kissing Grace's drooping head. "Just you watch little Miss, you will be Tony Stark's saving grace".

Tony felt a warm grin tug on his face at the sight of Pepper and his girl swaying slowly around the living room. Retreating slightly he made a loud cough noise to alert Pepper of his impending arrival before he re-joined them.

While he approached the couple he couldn't help but note in his head that this perhaps was one of the many times Pepper Potts was right. That tiny girl in there was his saving grace.

*END*

* * *

The years had rolled by and Grace really had fulfilled both adult's predictions.

One problem he inevitably met was the question of her mother. Tony genuinely couldn't remember which one-night Barbie was Grace's mother, nor could he explain why she had decided to abandon his sweet Gracie. That had caused problems. Grace had struggled with the concept of being left alone when she was a child. Once she understood why she had no mother she constantly feared that soon she would have no father. Tony had done all he could think to prove he wasn't going to go anywhere but this was relatively fruitless considering the number of occasions he was late to meet her, didn't attend school events or forgot a lunch with her while lost in his inventions. In the end they had settled on a deal where he might accidentally miss arranged plans, or need to cancel or not show up on time but she would be understanding, accept that as the CEO of a company he had unescapable commitments and obligations therefore she would not be mad or worried about being abandoned because it would never happen. In return he would guarantee to be with her all-day on family occasions like Birthdays, Christmas, and Thanksgiving etc.

It was this promise that led him to the odd occupation of watching his daughter sleep. Tomorrow he would be jetting off the Afghanistan for a lucrative weapons demonstration and would remain in the country for a week. Ordinarily this would not be an issue. Grace would understand, promise to call, tell him to be safe when saying goodbye, then a week later be ready to happily meet him at the airstrip when he returned. However the fly in the ointment, the difference that made this trip different from the usual ones is the fact that in five days is Grace's birthday.

He had never missed one. He had specifically vowed not to. Therefore experience of her temper meant he now had a terrifying idea of how she would react to this revelation. He didn't want her to look at him like he knew she would, betrayed, disappointed. Hence why he had not told her yet, despite knowing that each passing second he refused to inform her simply added to the fury she would no doubt unleash when she finds out he had known about this scheduled demonstration for a month.

Glancing at the bedside clock he saw it was 6:40. In five minutes JARVIS would wake her up. Grace preferred to get up before Tony's 7 AM alarm so that even if he had a busy day booked they would managed to see each other. With this information he realised yesterday's flavour of the night would be awoken too and no doubt go hunting him out. Because of this Tony departed from the view that had held him hostage for forty minutes and retreated to the sanctuary of his basement. No he was not cowering away in fear no matter what Grace may call it.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Stark. Its 6:45 AM the weather in Malibu is 70 degrees with scattered clouds. In your schedule today you have a lunch appointment with Pepper Potts at noon. At 8'o'clock this evening you are to attend the Apogee Award Ceremony at Caesars Palace. Will you be needing anything this morning Miss Stark?" JARVIS's British accent spoke from all round the room rousing Grace from her deep sleep.

Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her eyes she answered, "No…oh wait has the latest Barbie woke up yet?" she enquired with a yawn, "it would be rude of me to neglect to speak to her" she teased. Grace's morning greetings to her father's bed companions were hardly normal.

"No Ma'am. Indeed it is so kind of you to make the visitors welcome. You are such a giving person Ma'am." was the sarcastic reply she received. Yeah her Dad had really encoded bits of himself into JARVIS's programming.

With a mischievous smirk the youngest Stark put some clothes on and headed downstairs ready to receive their guest properly. The blonde airhead, most likely a model based on her towering height, stumbled down the stairs wearing nothing but a blue shirt of her Dad's while Grace was chomping on her cereal at the kitchen island.

"Tony?" she called seductively, at least what Grace can only assume was intended as seductively. To the teenager the woman sounded like she'd inhaled a smoke-house.

"Tony? Where are you? Why don't you come back to bed where we can much more fun things this morning" she purred loudly echoing around the room.

Grace near gagged at the offer, pushing her cereal bowl aside. ' _Well that is breakfast over. Suddenly not that hungry anymore_ ' she thought. Plastering a faux-excited expression on her face she exclaimed,

"Are you my new mommy" startling the near-naked women into the air.

"Mommy?" Barbie echoed bewildered, "mom- but what? How?" she flustered as she suddenly took notice of all the father-daughter photos littered around the room. Tony's favourites placed along the top of the piano.

The first showed Grace only a few months old lying fast asleep on her father's chest. His hand rested on her back securing her firmly in place while his eyes were shut in a light doze. Pepper had stumbled upon the scene and took the picture.

Beside it was a side view of her Dad doing 'airplanes' with a baby spoon to get her to eat the baby-food as she stubbornly kept her mouth shut in her highchair. The bib was caked in sticky sauce while bits of mashed banana coated her lips. Not the most flattering picture of herself Grace had to admit.

Her Dad had obtained the next photograph from JARVIS's system. It was a birds-eye view of the living room floor where a play-mat had been laid out. Grace was on her back, legs in the air as her hands stretched towards the robot Dummy who held a fuzzy bunny above her and was waggling it above her to make her giggle. Despite all her father might say about that old robot he would never get rid of it, there was too much nostalgia and history associated with it.

The fourth framed picture was the one Grace loved the most. In it she was three years old and Tony was 'teaching her to dance', all as part of her becoming a 'heartbreaker' when she grew up. He stood tall holding her hands in the air while she stood on his feet following as he stepped about the room. Both wore identical grin of joy. Rhodey was responsible for that picture.

Next to that was from their trip to New York in December when she was only four. Both were wrapped up warm in winter wear, it was at the end of the day and Tony was carrying Grace up against his chest as he walked through Central Park. The angle of the camera meant only Tony's back was visible of him but over his shoulder was the smiling face of Grace as she laughed because of the funny voices her Dad was using.

The second to last picture displayed the father and daughter racing around the driveway in karts Tony had constructed in preparation of her upcoming birthday. That was seven years ago. He was meant to give her them on her eleventh birthday but he couldn't help himself and presented them early. He was never good at keeping surprises secret due to his own excitement of the event.

The final photo was the latest edition to the piano and had only been taken a few months ago. It was the graduation photo from MIT. She had graduated Summa Cum Laude like he had. It had been hard on both of them being across the country from each other, however both still managed to see each other fairly regularly and neither missed a day together on family occasions. She had even flown over to England, where he was at the time, after having pulled an all-nighter just see him and spend the day with him on his birthday. She had concerns he might not make it to the graduation but he, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy had all flown over to Massachusetts for the ceremony. There were multiple pictures of the day, big group shots, single ones or Grace standing with each one individually. However the photo that made it to the prestigious piano shelf was one of herself and her Dad. In it she bore a beaming smile where as he father had elected for the more humorous shocked expression, his jaw was hanging, eyes wide in fake-astonishment.

Once the blonde in the blue shirt finished review this photos and evidence alluding to the nature Tony's and Grace's relationship, the young Stark was prepared for the assault of questions the journalists that stayed over usually asked. But this woman surprised her. Never once in the entire time her Dad had a woman stay over and seen the photos had they asked the stupid question of,

"Who are you?"

' _Are you serious?_ ' Grace thought amazedly, ' _she honestly can't figure out who I am from the pictures. Aside from the naked baby bath time pictures Dad has for blackmail purposes, my entire life story is displayed and this idiot can't put two and two together. Man, Dad sure knows how to pick 'em_ '.

"You did know Tony had a daughter didn't you?" Grace replied incredulously, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. She was nowhere near the same level of fame as her father, she didn't do interviews or company press relations but she was known through association and press photos with her Dad at charity events and various galas.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here though? This is Tony's house" the blonde 'clarified'.

Grace mentally face palmed. ' _This is going to be a_ _long_ _day, I can tell. It is one of those mornings._ '

* * *

Tony smirked when he caught Grace skipping down the stone steps leading to the glass security door out of the corner of his eye.

"To call her stupid would be an insult to stupid people!" she quoted 'A Fish Called Wanda' to announce her arrival after she entered the code unlocking the door to the basement or as Grace affectionately termed it the "Tech-cave", Tony's larger and more expensive version of every males' 'man drawer'. If it wasn't for JARVIS they would never find anything in the house, everything was stocked away down here under multiple papers, circuit boards, toys, cars, cabinets etc. "Honest to God she genuinely asked me why I, your daughter, was in your house. She seemed mystified as to all possible reasons I'd be here! I would ask why you never bring any intelligent women home but then I remember that they wouldn't take you" she quipped with a playful grin. "At least journalists ask reasonable questions" she concluded.

Following their long-standing tradition he responded to her greeting with a quote of his own, employing his best Humphry Bogart voice he uttered,

"Of all the basements in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine" earning a smile from her while she crossed the cement floor to join him by his side. "You might want to revise that statement about journalists. Seriously last night the mystery on everyone's mind, the hard hitting question for the great Tony Stark was 'if your life had a theme-song what would it be?'"

"What did you tell her?" Grace inquired plopping onto the spare office chair he kept for her here.

"Please child, it's like you don't even know me." He placed a hand on his chest in fake hurt, "I raise you and you have to ask! What do you think I would do with that question? I don't have time to whittle away answering pointless questions. I am Tony Stark" he argued.

"So an AC DC song then?" she confirmed.

"Yep, 'Highway to hell'" he elaborated.

He watched as Grace mentally reviewed the song and its lyrics in her head. A moment later her eyebrows lifted and she nodded approvingly.

"That is…surprisingly accurate. Well done Dad." She conceded adding, "I'd of said Saint Motel 'My Type'"

"Haven't heard it" he confessed.

Leaning over to the computer Grace pulled the song up and got it to play aloud. Soon the sound of horns began blasting out the speakers.

"Jazzy start, I like it. Sounds fun, I am all sorts of fun." Tony claimed as he listened to the intro.

" _Take a look around the room,  
Love comes wearing disguises._"

"Love. I'm all about love" her Dad joked sending a heart symbol her way forcing a grin out of her.

"Oh just wait to the chorus" she replied mischievously

" _How to go about and choose.  
Break it down by shapes and sizes.  
I'm a man who's got very specific taste._

You-You-You're just my type.  
Oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing.  
You-You-You're just my type.  
Ooh, I think it's time that we get leaving.  
You-You- You're just my type.

"

"Oh you're hilarious" he deadpans while she starts to laugh. "I bet you think its real funny young lady. I see what's happening here. I see what you're doing. I didn't realise it was pick on you poor Dad day" he teased turning off the song. "Anyway back to the original topic, why'd you get rid of Barbie, why not wait for Pepper to do that? I'm sure she secretly enjoys it. There's scary triumphant smirk she wears after when she comes down to see me" he shuddered, returning his focus to the car engine in front of him.

"It is her day off, remember?" At his blank expression while he searched his memory, "she did tell you. And submitted proper forms and notices authorising it…not that you'd know if she didn't" she commented casually going to examine the engine he was working on. "You'll see her tomorrow, don't forget it's her birthday. You need to fix the carburettor first before you try it again." She advised casually gesturing toward the engine in front of him.

"I'll get to it later. So, whatcha got planned today kiddo?" Tony queried as he typed rapidly at the computer beside him.

"Well nothing much. Thought I'd keep some old codger who claims to be my Dad company this morning before you head off to work, then Pepper is taking me out for lunch before we go for a birthday shopping spree. Figured I could get something nice to wear for my actual birthday. Don't worry I'll be back in plenty of time to get ready for the awards tonight. My father winning the Apogee Award", Grace pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, "they grow up so fast", earning an eye-roll and grin from Tony.

Before Tony could get back to his engine Grace captured his attention once more.

"Oh hey I meant to ask where are you planning on taking me for my birthday dinner? You haven't said anything. You are being surprisingly cryptic about my birthday this year. I'm impressed, usually you crack or there's a clue. Anyway I figured we'd do the traditional ice-cream for breakfast, always a healthy option. Perhaps a major laser-tag battle around the house as a chance to redeem yourself from your crippling defeat last time. I mean that was humiliating, I was embarrassed for you" she teased oblivious to the pained expression brewing on her father's face. "Following that, have a minor chocolate feast interlude then find the old karts that are buried in here somewhere I think and go for a race. After that we can go for a ridiculously over-priced dinner wherever you have decided to book. Come home and watch several classics of the film industry. It's a must. Plus what birthday isn't complete without watching Tom Cruise in Top Gun eh? 'I feel the need…" she paused and waited for her Dad to finish the quote with her but was shocked when he didn't. "Dad?" she asked concernedly.

"Hey kid, about that. Look there was a bit of situation and-" he started out unsure as to how he was going to break the news to her only to be interrupted by her reassurance.

"Dad don't worry, if you didn't managed to book somewhere its fine. It doesn't matter. We can order in pizza instead and it'll be great. In fact even better then I don't have to wear those evil pins of torture modern fashion calls stilettos" she quipped trying to cheer him up. It failed. If anything he felt worse. He knew she didn't want to be spoiled, receive lavish gifts or piles of money spent on her. She just wanted to spend the day with him. Even if it was a simple, cheap and easy schedule. The one thing she really wanted that day and he couldn't give it to her.

He opened his month once more to attempt to tell her truth when JARVIS interjected.

"Sir, Obadiah Stane is on the phone. He requests to speak with you regarding tomorrow's meeting."

Tony sighed and slammed his forehead on the desk much to Grace's amusement. Chuckling she arose and crossed the room to where the home phone was stationed.

"Looks like you'll be going into work earlier than expected today. Poor old you, however will you survive!" She mocked as she reached out and answered the phone. "Why hello Obi-Wan, Skywalker is just contemplating the destruction of the universe." She greeted cheerfully walking back to her father's side. "Well you can try and talk him out of it but I don't know. His heart seems quite set on it. I'll out him on"

Tony groaned at that last statement and grimaced while she held the phone out to him. With a single brow raise she basically said, ' _answer the damn phone_ ' leaving him with two options really. Run or talk. Swiping the handset from her he lifted it to his ear.

"Yeah sure thing. I know, I know. Look can't we just do it another time? What about next week?" Grace heard him request until he sighed dejectedly, "Yeah I know. I'll be there. See you soon" he concluded. Rising to his feet he shut down various gadget about him. Grace had moved beside his preferred sports car ready to say goodbye. He joined her, placed his hands on her shoulders, looked her in eyes and promised, "I've got to go now but we will talk tonight okay?" he hugged her tightly, retreated and was about to enter the car when he changed his mind. Looking back to her with an unreadable expression he admitted, "You know I love you kid right? No matter what happens".

Grace scrunched her brow in confusion. Her father was not one for tender moments of affection unless there was exceptional circumstances. "I should hope so too" she joked, "I wasn't going to put up with you for nothing. Even Pepper gets paid" she tried to raise his spirits to get him back to his usual self. Still Tony did not move surprising her. "Yeah Dad I know" she finally revealed realising he was not going to go until she did, "I love you too".

With a nod the serious expression on his face faded and he hopped into his convertible. Grace was distracted from analysing this latest development by his Arnold Schwarzenegger tone,

" _Hasta la vista baby_ ". Laughing she countered with a quote of her own,

" _Have fun storming the castle!_ "

" _I'll be back_ " was his final attempt as he reversed, lining himself up to charge out the garage and through the driveway.

" _May the Force be with you_ " Grace hollered over the engine before he completely disappeared through the exit. Shaking her head affectionately she approached the glass door and headed upstairs to get ready before she had to go and meet Pepper.

* * *

When Grace arrived home from her lunch and shopping adventure with Pepper she was exhausted. That red-head made shopping an art, nay a sport and she was a darn Olympian at it. The personal assistant was efficient and zooming through the various aisle leaving Grace lost in the dust she left behind. Nevertheless she had somehow acquire some beautiful items to add to her wardrobe even though she had not actually found any of the clothes herself, she was simply handed them by Pepper and shoved into a changing room. It was both a terrifying yet productive experience shopping with Pepper.

Stumbling through the door as best she could with multiple bags hanging from her arms Grace spotted her Dad awaiting her on the sofa looking on in mirth at her struggles. Happy was in a similar situation trailing in behind her.

"How was your credit card spree with Pepper?" he chuckled as his teenager fumbled over to him. Happy continued on to Grace's bedroom to deposit his handful. Grace merely lifted her arms and the two ton of bags with it.

"Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get" she offered as an explanation. Hobbling further into the living room to get to an open area where she could drop her stuff she sarcastically uttered, "'Would you like a hand with those darling daughter', why thank you Dad that is really nice of you, 'no problem kiddo'" she imitated his deep voice as she swapped roles. Tony just grinned and replied,

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn".

"Touché" Grace conceded plonking her bags down and collapsing next to him on the couch. "Remind me not to go shopping with Pepper again until I am physically fit enough to keep up with her" she moaned leaning in Tony's shoulder.

They rested a while in silence. Happy had since entered picked up Grace's load, carried them to her room, offered his goodbyes and left the house once more. Aside from expressing their farewells to the beloved driver neither said a word. Grace because she was trying to sum up the energy to lift herself off the sofa, put the new clothes in her room away properly and then prep for her appearance at the award ceremony tonight. Tony was mute as he knew the next words out of his mouth had to be a confession of tomorrow and the upcoming week. Something he really did not want to do. He had sought to convince Obadiah out of it, take his place or reschedule the demonstration but nothing had worked. There was no escaping the commitment he had made.

Movement to his right caught his eye. Grace was stretching her spine as she raised herself to her feet, with an exhausted sigh she informed her father,

"I'm going to go to my room to get ready." Seeing her Dad's surprised expression since it was only 6 o'clock and the event started at 8, she retorted, "Don't look at me like that! This level of perfection and beauty before takes effort. Yes a good ¾ of it is natural but still" she quipped starting to leave the room fully expecting Tony to argue it was genetics clearly inherited from his side. Instead he stopped her with something else.

"Hey kiddo can we talk for a quick second here". Acquiescing his request Grace halted leaned her body against the piano by the stairwell.

Taking a deep breath Tony decided to spit it out. Like ripping off a bandage. No prologue or preparation. Last time that had failed, he was interrupted. He had to tell her now. He couldn't delay it any long. Just get it out there.

"My jet is leaving for Afghanistan tomorrow for a weapons demo".

Grace was silent for a while. This only made Tony more anxious. He had expected a reaction by now. She didn't even appear furious. In fact if anything she looked like she was waiting for more. Finally realising that was all he was going to give her, Grace offered,

"Okaay." She drawled confused, "Good luck, I'm sure you'll ace it Dad. What are you so nervous about, you always do great at these. Heck you even enjoy timing the shockwave with that gesture of your hands to mess with the buyer's minds. Besides you'll be home in a few days and you can have ice-cream to celebrate" she consoled.

It sent a pang through Tony's chest that Grace didn't even consider for one moment that with this work trip he would fail to be here for her birthday. But then why would she, in her mind he had promised not to miss a birthday and he never had, therefore why would he start now.

"No Gracie, I'll be staying there a week" he tried again sadly.

In that second he saw the seed of worry and doubt seep into her mind.

"B-But you'll fly back in the middle right? Just for a day. You'll come home for my birthday and then go back out. Tha-That's the plan right?" she questioned rapidly trying to wrap her brain it. He watched helplessly as she tried futilely to blend the two notions- that he would be in Afghanistan, and that he would be here for her birthday- together.

"I'm afraid not kiddo. I'll be staying the whole week there then coming back." he elaborated, dreading the moment when the penny dropped.

"So I'm coming with you then? Is that what you are telling me? That we'll have my 18th out there? Well I'm not sure what there is to do for fun there but I'm sure we'll find somethin-" Grace was cut off by Tony.

"NO Grace. You are not going out to an active warzone you are far too valuable. You will stay here and I will be Afghanistan for your birthday. I'm going to miss it. That is what I am trying to tell you." He was preparing to recite his list of apologies and promises he had been working on in his mind all day when she interjected,

"Why?! You promised you would always be with me for holidays. That you wouldn't abandon me. And what now that I'm turning an adult you can officially ditch me?! Why can't I come with you? You are CEO of a billion dollar company I think you are ranked above me on the value scale and if you can go then I can certainly tag along. It's not like I have a reckless reputation like you had at my age. I can behave in-"

"No Grace. You are not allowed to come. I expressly **forbid** it" he commanded employing his father authoritarian tone. "You are not less valuable or replaceable to me, no matter what others might think. I will not put you at risk, do you understand me." Taking a deep breath Tony relinquished his parenting voice and attempted to comfort her. "Now I know you are upset but-"

"Oh I should have known this was coming" Grace interrupted stepping away from the piano and starting to pace about the room. As if talking to herself she continued, "It was so obvious. I mean look at who you are and all that has happened over the years. This was bound to happen. You're the 'great Tony Stark' who doesn't give a shit and does whatever he likes when he likes. Lives for himself. Only expectations he needs to meet are his own" she fired coldly.

"Hey now wait a minute" Tony raised his hands to pacify her flaming temper but Grace carried on, too far into her rant to stop.

"You're vain, selfish and full of your own self-importance. I have never asked anything of you. I accept certain aspects of your person that other daughters don't have to. None of my girl friends have to deal with their father's string of whores!" she raged pointing her finger aggressively at him.

"Grace, calm do-" Tony soothed but was ignored by the fuming female before him.

"None of them have to sit back and smile when their own dad prefer the company of some leggy blonde with her knees apart, over them."

"Grace stop it" he ordered unheedingly.

"None of them have to sit there, humiliated at an expensive and posh event because their father stood them up and chose to have more fun on their own gambling and drinking the night away, despite saying that they'd be there and that they had to attend for them." she recounted mockingly. Each betrayal and neglecting feeling she had suffered in the memories resurfacing to fuel her outburst.

"I know you're disappointed and upse-" no matter what Tony said Grace was ignorant to it. She was too engrossed in her own pain she was unhearing to outside sources.

The 17 year old prodded crossly at his chest with each following accusation,

"You're selfish Tony. Everything is about **you**. What **you** want. What **you** decide to do. The  one thing I asked of you, the one thing I made you _**promise**_ to me was to be there for me. Not EVEN all the time or every time I've ever needed you. Just on family holidays of which there are only 5- our birthdays, father's day, Thanksgiving and Christmas. I let you have NEW YEARS OFF! All I ask is that for 5 days out of 365, occasionally 366, you spend them with me. Is it really too hard?" she cried desperately at the end, marching away from him back towards the piano.

With each sentence Tony could feel his temper starting to bubble. The dark part of his mind muttered, ' _Truth hurts doesn't it?_ ' while the other side argued, ' _there is nothing you could do. You tried. Why should she expect so much of you?_ '. The father ground his teeth together in an effort to keep his mouth shut before he did something he'd regret. This was getting harder and harder as Grace continued on her self-destructive tirade.

"All the world think I ask you for cars, houses, money, new tech but I don't. Why can't you do this one thing for me! I don't know why I am even asking when I already know the answer- BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT **YOU**! It suits you better to go tomorrow and get yourself more money to waste and throw around. Why force yourself to suffer through 24 hour with your kid when there is more fun things to do right?" she asked in faux-compassion

"Grace Maria Stark that is ENOUGH" he roared. The deep rumble of his throat echoing off the walls and around the house. This display of anger, that had grown men trembling in their boots, did nothing to deter Grace who resumed sarcastically,

"Oh you wanna act like a Dad now? Well this is rich. Maybe we should wait for the cameras to get here. It really adds something to your public image to behave like a good and loving father doesn't it? Do you want me to embrace you tightly at the end? Y'know to really sell the papers." She falsely advised. It was her final utterance that broke him. "I mean this is all about what you want to do **Tony** ".

When she used his birth name and called him selfish for the millionth time he snapped. He saw red. A blinding fury coursed through his vein. He was that mad he couldn't think straight. Not that this thought offered him much comfort in hindsight.

"SHUT IT!" he bellowed furiously, "God! All you do is harass people. Constantly judging me and anyone who doesn't measure up to your impossible standards! It's all you do. You just nag, nag, nag, nag, nag and I'm sick of it. It's driving me insane, no wonder your mother abandoned you. No one could put up with you!"

In less than five sentences he had inflicted more damage than she had in her incensed diatribe.

He heard the oxygen leave her lungs. That was the sound that brought him back to Earth. The worst moment was when the haze faded and he saw her stricken face. He could have punched her and her expression would have been less pained. Adding salt to the wound he watched as her mask of indifference was poorly laced on her face. Tears pooling at her eyes, her lips trembling and jutting urgently trying to withhold her sob, Grace attempted to yell but her voice came out in faint and weak.

"Well fine. If that is how you really feel about it I better leave then!". Giving him no time at all she swirled swiftly on the spot and sprinting frantically up the stairs, scrambling on her hands when she tripped on the last few steps.

"SSSSSShit!" he hissed regretfully, "Grace wait!" he called as he began his pursuit, "GRACIE! Kid hang on! I didn't mean it like that!" he tried to retract as he charged along the upstairs corridor to her room. She had beaten him there by a few seconds.

He witnessed her agonising scream but the soundproof walls he had installed meant he couldn't hear it. He wasn't sure if that made it less torturous for him or not. The walls were meant to contain her loud music from his ears, not keep her from him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" he murmured when he arrived at her bedroom and found the door sealed. Tony pressed urgently at the hand scanner for the door. A loud blaring buzz filled the hall denying him access. He repeated this with the same result.

"JARVIS OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY"

The AI's British accent answered,

"You are not authorised to access this area".

"Not authorised how can I not be authorised?! It's MY house!" he complained futilely to the unyielding AI as he continued to slam his hand to the scanner desperate for another outcome.

' _She hacked the house_ ' he realised slapping his palm to his face searching for a new plan. This was confirmed when he looked through the transparent surface and saw her fiddling with the control panel installed in her wall. He had put it there in the unlikely event of a fire or malfunction.

Spotting the ajar door next to her room leading to the study he ran in there to fetch something. ' _Plan B it is_ ' he decided grabbing an A3 notepad and black pen Grace used to make revision mind-maps. She was old-fashioned in particular aspects of life.

Returning to her see-through wall he scribbled a message on the pad and held it against the glass while tapping it with his other hand.

Successfully capturing Grace's attention he wore his most apologetic face while she read his scruffy 'I'm sorry. Open the door'.

Then his half of the genetic mix flared up in her as she activated the privacy settings and the blackout curtain blanketed the glass shielding her from view as darkness covered each inch of her bedroom wall.

Dropping the items in his hands Tony smacked his head against the glass.

"'Tell her about Afghanistan, it'll be fine if you just remain calm', yeah right. Fine my ass. Real great parenting there Tony" he criticized.

Tony did not know how long he sat there, waiting and beating himself up. He was cut off from his self-depreciating monologue when JARVIS reminded him,

"Sir, the Apogee Awards will begin in an hour. Failure to depart in the next half an hour and you will be late."

Tony initially ignore the AI when suddenly an idea struck him.

"JARVIS, can you see Grace? What is she doing in her room?" he hurriedly inquired.

"Apologies sir my monitoring functions appear to have been deactivated in that area of the house" was his disappointing reply.

Feeling his frustration return Tony jumped to his feet and marched towards the staircase.

"You know what fine. I give up!" he declared striding towards the front door, wallet in hand, determined to waste a ton of money in the nearest casino.

* * *

 **AN/ There how was that? Let me know in a review! Next update may take a while as I have another on-going story to be writing for too and there are exams coming up. This chapter was really about trying to define/outline the kind of relationship Tony and Grace have. They are close but there is still some issues that he will try and work on when he returns if you get me? Sorry if I got the bank/state holidays mixed up, I'm from the UK where our days are a bit different. I was going to include Easter but I wasn't 100% certain on it and I just figured that they didn't seem like the type to do that anyway. Additionally if Grace's rant seems over the top, I wanted it to be a symbol of things brewing over time, like a build-up of rage. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/New chapter, let me know what you think at the bottom please! As always I own nothing, it i** **s quite tragic really.**

* * *

Grace stared unwaveringly at the ceiling. It was a very interesting ceiling. Sure it was plain but the rising sun shining through windows really added something to it. In fact Grace swiftly decided it was the most fascinating ceiling in the entire house.

…okay fine she was stalling and she knew it. This was the worst ceiling ever in the history of everything and she could not care a jot about it. Her inner turmoil was eating up at her and she had had enough. She was torn. At an impasse. A fork in the path. Crossroads whatever those people called it she was there. And quite frankly it sucked. She could see no moral or spiritual lesson here. That's what everyone always described situations like this as. Fate trying to teach a lesson. A defining of character. A moment to shine. A chance to choose her destiny. Once in a lifetime event.

Grace saw none of that just two really crappy options that she didn't want to have to pick.

She could go downstairs, act normal and give her father the cold shoulder if he was that annoyed by her presence. Clearly all he saw her as is a publicity stunt to get in the press's good books. Counter his playboy character. A person he play happy families with whenever he needed to. Grace could make this a business relationship. She would perform like the proper respectable young lady to the public eye but at home have nothing to do with her father. Cut off ties. Leave, move out, sort her own life out without him. Survive without him like she does her mother. Self-sufficiency.

But in choosing that route she had to accept she was abandoning him. She was ditching him in her past. She knew that pain all too well. Could she really inflict it upon the man who raised her? The man who chased monsters out the closet, fed her, washed her, stayed up all night when she was teething? Had he not earnt a chance to redeem himself or explain? As a victim of abandonment she was fiercely loyal, it was a side effect she supposed. But did her dad really deserve this loyalty? He left her all the time. Lunches were missed, events he didn't attend. She knew they had a deal but if he was breaking it why should she follow the terms? Tony repeatedly picked his own wants and desires over others…didn't that mean she could do the same?

Thus the cycle of conundrum begins again.

To go downstairs and talk or not to talk…that is the question

Should she wait around and find out if it was a heat of the moment comment or worst of all a true comment he fully believed, after all thoughts and arguments have to spark from somewhere. Should she stay…knowing her life was always going to be a little bit worse or should cut and run.

"Good morning Miss Stark. It's 6:45 AM, the weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. Today's date is the 5th of May. Will you be needing anything this morning Miss Stark?" JARVIS announced breaking Grace from her thoughts.

It was decision time.

He probably wouldn't even be downstairs. The flight time to Afghanistan is roughly 16 hours then on top of that the company usually scheduled the landing to be early morning local time so they have the full day to market and do deals. Time efficient they liked to called it. Tony's jet likely left at 5:30 AM Malibu time to be there roughly 9:00 AM 6th May Afghanistan time.

A memory tore at Grace. When she was younger, her father explained the concept of time zones how depending on where he was the local time could be hours ahead of her in Malibu. He called it time travelling. Claimed he was all-knowing and wiser for he was a time traveller, sent back from the future. That he had already lived the next couple of hours.

But on the other hand, when did her father ever follow the schedule or do as he's told. It's likely he decided to have a lie-in and was asleep in his bed or tweaking gadgets in the tech cave.

Leading back to the aggravating question tormenting her…to go or not to go.

Grace had no idea how English literature teachers coped hearing that Shakespeare quote repeatedly day after day, she had only suffered this morning and she was fully prepared to destroy all copies of Hamlet in a 100 mile radius.

"JARVIS is, er, is dad here?"

That way fate, whom Grace blamed for putting her in this crossroads problem in the first place (after all everyone else claims the scenario is because of fate why can't she?), could decide what Grace should do.

"Indeed Ma'am. He has been in the basement since 3:47 AM. May I be of further assistance?"

' _Damn, whose genius idea was it to leave things to fate. What does she know about anything_ '.

"No, thank you JARVIS that will be all" Grace replied exhaustedly.

Scraping energy together she clambered out of bed and set about making herself presentable.

It was 7:05 by the time she'd washed her face, got dressed and convinced herself to get out her room. While stumbling down the hall to the spiral stairs she heard a distant female voice calling out.

It was unusual for Pepper to do so for she knew how badly the pair of Starks could get engrossed in their work, music, film or whatever they were doing. They were not destined for multitasking that was certain.

"Hey Tony?" an unfamiliar voice purred up the stairs freezing Grace.

' _He didn't. Not today. Not after what I went through last night. Not after all i had complained about him chosing girls over her. He wouldn't_ ' she desperately argued.

Inching her feet closer in dread she peeked through the gap of the steps. And sure enough, distorted through the water fountain was another leggy blonde dressed in nothing but her dad's maroon shirt.

As if it couldn't get any worse she noted with a foul taste burning in her throat it was the shirt she had bought him at Christmas and demanded he wear to her graduation. It was a unique shade that worked well with the distinctive Stark chocolate brown eyes. It was another twisted knife to the gut.

Collapsing back to the wall Grace allowed her body to slide numbly down the white walls. Light filtered over the interior balcony that overlooked the main living area.

' _This is so typical. This is JUST like him. Why did I expect anything different? My vent yesterday meant nothing to him. I unleash what had been torturing me for years and he acts like he always does…for himself! Clearly I was the only one upset or affected about yesterday because he saw fit to leave and pick up the latest bimbo. The new Barbie. Update the bed-warmer._ '

Hurt stabbed at the back of her eyes.

"Bastard probably doesn't even care" she whispered as a single tear escaped tracking down her cheek before Grace promptly slashed it away with her hand.

Unexpectedly a loud booming British accent declared,

"You are not authorised to access this area" amongst the loud beeps denying entry.

"Jesus" she heard Miss Princess mutter. It truly was such a shame dad took out the miniature electric shock. Now that was way more entertaining. Stupid lawsuit threats.

"That's JARVIS, he runs the house. I've got your clothes here, they've been dry cleaned and pressed. And there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." Pepper explained in her official tone she saved for press releases, public relations or moments like this. Grace often wondered if this was actually in her contract or if she was paid extra.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts" Butter Spread inquired. Grace could vaguely make out Lady Godiva strolling closer to the red-head, uncaring of her nude state, through the water fall in the centre of the stairwell.

"Indeed I am" Pepper confirmed. She was definitely more qualified for this morning chore than Grace. For one she had much better patience and could hold down her breakfast.

"After all these years Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning"

' _Oh that floozy is treading a thin line._ ' Grace warned mentally, ' _that red hair is natural and should be taken as the caution sign it is._ '

"I do anything and everything that Mr Stark requires." Pepper answered unaffectedly.

' _THAT'S IT?!_ ' Grace internally cried, ' _she slags you down and you say nothing? Something is deeply wrong with Pepper today obviously._ ' She was stopped in her mental diagnosis as Pepper continued,

"Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?"

' _I take it back. That woman is on top form today. I never should have doubted her_ ' she thought as she heard blondie 'hmph', snatch the clothes and strut back to the master bedroom to change.

* * *

Tony looked at the clock for possibly the billionth time this morning which was quite the achievement since this had been habit from about 4AM. Thinking on it starting at that time was rather ridiculous. There was no way his baby was going to be conscious at that hour. Gracie could only manage 7 AM because of all the years practice, and trust him that had been a difficult and painful process to begin. Tony didn't realise how stubborn a four-year-old girl could be or just how shrill their protesting screeches could be. He was positive there had been lasting damage to his ear drums.

Yet, despite knowing this and the astronomical probabilities Gracie was awake at that hour had done nothing to dissuade the anxious father from constantly checking the clock. The clock currently read 6:45 AM. She would be getting up now if she was even going to come down and see him. If she still deemed him worthwhile after yesterday's fiasco.

His jet to Afghanistan was set to depart an hour earlier but the dark haired playboy gave no indication of departure, in fact he was still in an old t-shirt and jeans with patches of oil and grease stained on. He was not leaving until he had at least seen Grace or somehow began clearing the air between them.

It was one of Grace's curses being related to him. Inheriting his brain. On the one hand it made her a marvel, an astounding processor. She could come up with ideal solutions to issues Tony had toiled over. Yet this same brain meant she could often act as rashly as himself. Granted her heart that Pepper had helped nurture to compassion prevented the mini Stark from performing as many 'selfish' or 'uncaring' acts as himself. But she could decide an answer and stubbornly stick to it. For example in nursery when she concluded she did not like that Cindy Hoffman at all, nothing could deter his kid from pranking that Cindy something fierce. To be fair that glue in her shoes trick was hilarious and well worth the parent teacher meeting it warranted. Besides who knew it was inappropriate to laugh at your own kid's achievements outside academia. Gracie was being creative…what was it he had termed it… oh yeah Grace was trying to express herself on another level. Needless to say Pepper wasn't impressed and promised to ground Grace if she did it again...Tony had bought her an ice cream and a bag of chocolate buttons in celebration of her mischief ways.

The issue here that relates to that story is that Tony had become Cindy Hoffman in this scenario and he sincerely doubted he would get away with a couple pranks and destroyed clothing. For as like Cindy in this problem he was, there are distinct difference that would change Grace's retribution. Grace never cared for Cindy, and therefore was not concerned at all with any future interaction with her. Tony, however, is her father. He knew that when Grace cared it hurt a million times worse meaning the result is a million times worse. She could shut him out and distance herself. Leave him with the 'Press Grace' the media get to see. Her fake smiles and laughs, the mask and façade she places upon herself. Not the witty, movie-loving, pyjama wearing kid he sees every day.

Worst of all she could leave him completely. After all why would she stay? He had practically yelled at her that he'd abandon her so what's to prevent her from deciding to ditch him. He missed countless events and landmarks in her life. She was right what she said about him. He had no clue what he would do without her. His life had centred around her for so long he couldn't imagine a time when it hadn't. Heck her being at school across the country had near killed him if it wasn't for the frequent phone calls and trips home.

He was torn by these thoughts as his music was suddenly switched off.

' _Pepper_ ' he mentally groaned. If she found out what Tony said he was as good as dead. If it wasn't for the fact Grace looked so much like himself, he'd swear she was Pepper's purely based on the protective maternal instincts that consumed the red-head. She was like an angry mama-bear when she needed to be and boy was it terrifying.

"Please don't touch my music" he requested distractedly. It was his and Grace's music here therefore only they could mess with it.

"You are supposed to be half-way around the world right now" Pepper declared unsurprised at his presence once she ended her phone call. Since Tony was still breathing Pepper obviously hadn't encountered Grace meaning the kid had yet to emerge from her room.

' _This is bad. Very bad_ '

"You seen the kid?" he tried to investigate subtly in a nonchalant voice. The key to his continued survival depended on Pepper remaining oblivious to his specific comments last night.

"No I haven't. I thought she was down here with you" Pepper replied suspiciously. When Tony made no move to answer she growled, "What did you do?"

The two Starks had endured squabbles and disagreements before but this was their worst fight ever.

"What makes you think _I_ did anything?" the playboy cried petulantly at having been caught.

To this his assistant merely raised an eyebrow. "If it wasn't your fault you wouldn't be asking me if I'd seen her" she argued logically. He hated it when she did that.

"We had a fight" he confessed reluctantly after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"About her birthday?" Pepper queried gently. She was aware of the Stark's deal and what it would mean to Grace. Tony simply nodded. "What did she say?"

"The truth I guess. She just…unleashed an unbelievable amount of pent up aggression. I knew she'd be pissed but…but she was fuming. Ended up getting me worked up too and I said something stupid." Dropping his tools back on the small table located nearby he murmured, "I-, it's…I don't want to leave her like this. That can't be the image she has of me while I'm gone for the week. She can't focus on those comments on her 18th" his saddened tone echoing off the concrete.

"Have you talked to her?"

"She won't even look at me" was his despondent response.

"God she must be upset." Tony glared at her in a 'well thanks a lot' manner. "Why not leave her a note or something if she won't listen to you. I mean eventually she'll have to exit her room and she can read it then and then you can talk to her properly when you get back."

"Yeah maybe. But I'd rather she would listen to me now. Hear it from me. See how much I mean it" Shaking his head decidedly to get away from this depressing subject he announced, "I don't want to talk about it anymore." Jerking his head towards the stairs where the most recent Barbie would have encountered Pepper he probed "How'd she take it?" as he collected his tools once more.

"Like a champ." She commented dryly shifting her focus from her boss's parental troubles to the checklist in front of her.

Tony hated it when he was in a fight with someone. It is always the way. The more you try not to think of someone the more the crop up. Even the most tenuous links. For example just now he was thinking about his one night stands and how Gracie reacted to them. When she was thirteen she changed his ringtone to 'Wham, Bang, Thank You Ma'am' by Dean Martin, claiming it was a warning to the opposite sex. Not that it had helped any. A tiny grin tugged at the corner of his mouth at the recollection.

"Will you pay attention, the sooner I get this done the faster I can get you on your merry way" Pepper groaned, fiddling with a slip of paper on her clipboard, pulling Tony from his memories.

"Why you trying to hustle me out of here?" Tony questioned continuing to fiddle with the car engine.

"You're flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." Pepper uttered disapprovingly getting back to her original purpose of coming down here.

"That's funny. I thought with it being my plane and all… that it would just wait for me to get there" he retorted cheekily.

"Tony I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of here" the ever professional side of Pepper remained, not rising to his childish behaviour. She had worked for him so long now that nothing he really said or did affected her.

"Doesn't it kinda defeat the purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" Tony continued shifting from the car engine to the car wheel, swapping his tools for a cloth to wipe his hands down. Ignoring him Pepper proceeded,

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson-Pollock in the wings. Do you want it yes or no?" finally lifting her gaze from the list in her hands. She had learned early on it was best to ask simple yes or no questions thus limiting the Stark family ability to ramble on about irrelevant things. It was particularly useful in a rush.

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?"

"Um, no the springs is actually the neighbourhood in east Hampton where he lived and worked not spring like the season" The redhead tried to correct only for Tony to interject with,

"So…"

"I think it's a fair example. Um I think it's incredibly overpriced" Pepper confessed bluntly. Not that her opinion would stop him, if anything he would probably take it as encouragement.

"I need it. Buy it. Store it." The father decided getting up from his position near the floor and heading across the room to the coffee machine. He had been up since 3AM, caffeine had replaced his blood a _long_ time ago.

"O-kay. The MIT commencement speech" Pepper began following him.

"Is in _June_. Please don't harangue me about this stuff. It's way, way, way down" he complained, waving the matter away. His traitorous mind felt the need to stab him once more and remind him that this year they'd likely request Grace come along too. They had really gone all out last time, bragging how the 'latest Stark graced their halls'. Yes they really were overly pleased with themselves with that pun. It took all he had not to laugh when he first saw it. Poor Gracie was mortified.

"Well they're haranguing me. So I'm gonna say yes." Pepper ignored him. Sometimes he really did wonder whether it was even worth answering her questions. She still signed him up for various obligations. It was much better when Grace had been a young kid, he managed to get out of so much by claiming she was unwell, not feeling too good or various other illnesses. On one occasion the papers thought she must have been born with some incurable disease that kept him at home all the time. Well little did they know that ice cream, films and popcorn did wonders for this particular virus his daughter was 'afflicted' with.

"Well deflect and absorb it, don't transmit it back to me" he instructed, mentally slapping his brain for torturing him with so many Grace related thoughts, as if he didn't feel guilty enough. Collecting the hot expresso from the machine he returned to face his assistant.

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane" Pepper ordered opening the file in her hands and holding out a pen.

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What have you got plans?" he guessed, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"As a matter of fact I do" she responded unfazed by his goading.

"I don't like it when you have plans" he whinged taking the pen.

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." The redhead scolded playfully knowing full well he had forgotten the exact date. It was their little banter every year. He was usually more preoccupied with Grace's upcoming birthday on the 9th to focus on Pepper's birthday. All he knew it was around his daughter's.

"It's your birthday?" Tony queried scribbling his signature at the bottom of the outstretched file.

"Yes"

"I knew that. Already?" he quipped jokingly.

"Yeah isn't that strange, it's the same day as last year" Pepper teasingly explained.

"Well get yourself something nice from me" Tony instructed.

"I already did."

"And…"

"Oh it's very nice."

"Yeah?"

"Very tasteful. Thank you Mr Stark" Pepper acknowledged in a quiet tone whilst retrieving the pen from her boss, smiling kindly.

"You're welcome Miss Potts" he uttered in a similar volume. Suddenly he downed his expresso, eyes widening momentarily with the familiar jolt of coffee. "Okay" nodded before slipping past Pepper to his bedroom to pack.

* * *

Tossing the last of his clothes into his small carry bag he would be living out of whilst away Tony sighed. He had been considering Pepper's suggestion regarding Grace for the past ten minutes. It was a good idea, Grace was sure as hell not going to see him if she hadn't already come down this morning meaning he was still well and truly in the dog house. He could distantly hear Pepper scuttling in her heels round the living room down the hall from here.

Plonking on his bed he zipped up the bag and stared out to his sea view.

"JARVIS" he called.

"Yes sir" the AI instantly acknowledge his summons, "How may I be of service?"

"Bring up a camera will you". No sooner had Tony requested it than a mirror of himself appeared in front of him, blocking his view outside. It was not recording yet, giving time for the father to think over what he would say to make this right. "Screw it. JARVIS hit record and when it's done email it over to Gracie. Oh and make sure she can't delete it!" he added as an afterthought. She could be like him in that aspect.

"Indeed sir."

Seeing the tiny red dot appear a gentle smile pulled across Tony's face,

"Hey Kiddo…"

* * *

Grace stubbornly remained in her room until noon to ensure she avoided a run in with her dad. She did not feel like dealing with him today. Perhaps when he got back they could talk but it would be on her terms. She refused to let him walk all over her like he had done in the past hence her refusal to open the file he had JARVIS send her this morning. It could wait until she was in a better mood.

JARVIS had been niggling her all day to go to the kitchen and eat. It was part of his coding. His programming and purpose was to take care of the house, Tony had seen fit to list Grace under part of the house. Because of this numerous funny stories arose from here childhood. The most famous was when she had been in the back garden playing with her father resulting in them both being caked in dirt. Their playing had developed into a game of tag and as Grace charged through the open doors to the back of the house, JARVIS set off a sprinkler alarm to 'clean' the house. This would have been fine if the sprinkler had been what its description made it seem like. Indeed a filter of water would have been much better than the water cannon volume of liquid she had been doused in. Black curls were plastered to her face as dribbles of water trickled down her drenched clothes. When Tony came across her he near wet himself with laughter. This only got worse when vents unleased hot air to dry 'the house' sending her hair whirling around her face like a hurricane.

Opening the door to her bedroom Grace began her decent downstairs.

"Ah Miss Stark how generous of you to finally honour us with your presence" the smug AI greeted, causing Pepper's head to snap towards the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, JARVIS I get it" she grumbled shifting through the room, "What are you still doing here Pep? Thought you'd be at the office today" she wondered aloud congenially narrowly dodging the refrigerator door JARVIS whipped open halting her path.

"Milk Ma'am" he 'commanded'. Rolling her eyes she retrieved the carton allowing JARVIS to shut the door once more as she placed the carton on the kitchen island.

"No, since Mr Stark isn't at the office I don't need to be. That and your father asked me to stay. Thought you might like some company" she offered gently, closing her laptop and placing it to the side.

"Cereal Ma'am" JARVIS instructed, attempting to instigate movement from the teen Stark. Grace didn't move having unintentionally become stuck from Pepper's statement.

"He did?" she inquired softly her finger nervously picking at the milk carton. ' _Maybe he wasn't so indifferent to their fight after all_ '.

"Yes. Apparently you two got into a bit of a to-do last night. He seemed pretty torn up about it. Want to tell me what happened sweetie?" she carefully tried to coax the answer out of the youngest Stark.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Grace dodged avoiding Pepper's gaze.

' _Damn those Starks. As stubborn as each other. They will outlive god trying to have the last word through pure pig-headedness_ ' She moaned.

"Cereal Ma'am" JARVIS repeated a bit more tiredly at having been ignored.

Both occupants of the room remained unhearing of the AI. Pepper lifted a single brow and glared at the young lady across the room.

"Maybe if you talk-"

"I don't think so" Grace interrupted opening the drawer beside her and obtaining a spoon.

Suddenly a loud cough noise vibrated round the house,

"Cereal Ma'am" JARVIS reminded for the third time.

Grace shuffled closer to the cupboard housing various breakfast supplies.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? You know you can talk to me." Pepper enticed, "you're upset and I'm worried" she added moving to the opposite side of the island while Grace kept her back to her.

Turning to face Pepper with a fake smile,

"I'm fine really Pep. It's just dad being dad." Grace hedged.

A kitchen light flickered beneath the breakfast cupboard repeatedly,

"Might I remind you Ma'am cereal goes wonderfully with milk" JARVIS advised.

Snorting Grace opened the panel and collected the nearest box,

"Anything else JARVIS?" she questioned teasingly.

"Now that you mention it, a bowl is an excellent device to be eating it in Ma'am if you don't mind me saying so" he answered sarcastically causing a light smirk to cross Grace's face. It was promptly dropped however when she was reminded of how much her dad had put of himself in JARVIS's systems. It was like she couldn't get away from him.

Having successfully satisfied the AI in her creation of a bowl of cereal Grace saw Pepper watching her with a comforting expression.

"Your dad being your dad isn't always a good thing sweetie. I mean god knows he is as smart as they come but it doesn't mean he can't be a complete idiot." Pepper consoled lightly, knowing how ignorant and hurtful Tony could be…both on purpose and accidentally.

Grace snorted but continued to stare at her bowl, taking mouthfuls every now and then.

"I could get JARVIS to tell me. You know he likes me better than you. At least I never graffitied him" she teased making the teen's neck snap up to meet her.

"I was four!" she cried petulantly.

"And don't think you can make me change the subject by taking a trip down memory lane little Miss. So come on, out with it." Pepper commanded.

Silence reigned for a few minutes while Grace refused to look at her life-long friend instead choosing to swirl her spoon around the near empty bowl. Until finally a sniffle could be heard and she whispered in a broken voice,

"He doesn't want me"

"Oh sweetie." Pepper soothed immediately travelling round the island and wrapping the sad teen in a desperately needed hug. Feeling the young lady's body sag into hers she enquired sceptically "Is that what he said?". Tony adored Grace, Pepper seriously doubted he would have uttered such a thing.

"He might as well have" Grace grumbled into the taller woman's neck as her arms clung tightly round her waist.

"Did he maybe say it because he was upset or mad?" Pepper suggested softly, having fully experienced Tony Stark's temper before. Grace simply snuggled closer into the comforting embrace and mumbled something incoherent.

Pepper rested her head atop the black-haired beauty, smoothing down the long curls she soothed,

"Of course Tony wants you. Gives him more of an excuse to act like a baby" she joked, gaining a muffled chuckle. "Honestly sweetie your father loves you. He's a moron and I'll sure give him a thing or two to think about but trust me he loves you."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed in what Pepper dubbed a 'men-detox' where they would deal with no members of the opposite gender, be they brother, husband, boyfriend, college or father. This 'detox' included copious amounts of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, an insane amount of chick-flicks and several power-lady characters. Pepper originally planned to take Grace to lunch then meet up with some old high school friend but selflessly rearranged it so she could spend the night here, cheering up the youngest Stark.

Grace couldn't hide her grin at Pepper's actions. She was the sole maternal influence she had in her life and the woman sure knew how to make her feel better. It had scarcely hit 1 AM, Pepper had left an hour ago but it took this long for Grace to clear away all their treats and pillows. The two agreed to meet for lunch tomorrow at Pepper's favourite café for a belated birthday celebration. Grace felt bad for spending Pepper's special day moping and whinging and therefore promised to be in a better mood tomorrow.

Exhaustedly stumbling up the stairs Grace dragged her body towards her bed. She was nearly there when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Groaning and resisting the urge to smack her head on the nearest wall the dark-haired Stark blearily tugged the device free from her pocket.

Examining the glowing screen she was met with a picture of herself folding her ears down with her fingers and sticking her tongue out. Besides her was her father in a similar pose, smiles covering both of their expressions while they laughed. Her phone continued to buzz.

' _Technically it is still my man-detox' and I am too tired to talk now doesn't he know what time it is here? Urgh I'll call him tomorrow_ ' Grace groggily concluded. With that decided she pressed the red button terminating the call.

Wearily stripping herself of her clothes and putting on her pyjamas Grace inelegantly flopped on top of the bed in time for the next buzz of her phone. Unlike before this alert did not last as long, it vibrated twice and ended.

Blinking drowsily at the screen that final thing she read before sleep claimed her was,

" _Good night kiddo. Love Dad xxx_ "

* * *

 **AN/ There we are. Let me know what you think in a review! :) Just an FYI here Tony is meant to be calling just before the meeting in Afghanistan therefore his kidnapping isn't too far away. So the next chapter will be the abduction and will contain Grace's finding out of this etc. Also you might find out just what Tony recorded before he left.  
Saricaykes-** Thank you so much! I know I've read some of the bad ones, hopefully I won't go down that path but if I do feel free to smack me back to sense! Yeah I wanted a bit of their back story sorted before it all begins and gets hectic. 3 :).  
 **Live4dancing-** Thanks for the review! This was a plot idea that wouldn't leave my head so I'm pleased you like it :).


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I own nothing but leave me a review of what you lot thought!**

* * *

"Good morning Miss Stark. It's 9:00 AM, the weather in Malibu is 71 degrees with clear skies. In your schedule today you have a lunch appointment with Pepper Potts at noon. At 6'o'clock this evening dinner with Obadiah Stane. Will you be needing anything this morning Miss Stark?" JARVIS announced once detecting minor movement from Grace who was blearily shifting in her bed. Each limb was numb from lack of movement, she really kind of passed out the second her head hit the pillow.

"Morning JARVIS" she yawned in greeting clambering tiredly onto her feet, twisting her wrists and rolling her neck out of its stiffness. Gradually the youngest Stark manoeuvred about the room gathering clothes and getting ready for the day.

"There appears to be limited breakfast supplies in the kitchen after your night-in with Miss Potts", entering the en-suite Grace grinned at the memory of last night as she spread toothpaste on her toothbrush, scrubbing away as the AI continued, "The milk is gradually passing its consumption date, Mr Stark ate the last of the pop tarts yesterday, but we do however have some healthy fruit options for you to try this morning Ma'am."

"Urgh" Grace groaned, a disgusted expression involuntarily covering her face, spitting the minty foam out into the sink.

"I know how fond you are of them Ma'am. Might I urge you to try them, they are a good source of vitamins and mineral. Nutrients include potassium, fibre and folic acid all of which help sustain-"

"I think I will go out and pick up some stuff for breakfast" Grace countered brushing her hair

"As always Ma'am it is so nice for my opinions to be valued. Shall I summon Mr Hogan?" JARVIS sarcastically uttered.

"No I think I'll walk, it's not that far" the teen replied slipping on some comfy shoes and walking to the front door.

"Walking is indeed a most beneficial source of exercise and holds great values to the body. Studies have shown that the cardiovascular exercise lowers the level of LDL cholesterol in the body whilst increasing the-"

"Mute" she commanded hopping down the spiral steps, allowing her finger to stroke the water while she passed. It was far too early for a biology lesson and lecture on her poor diet and lack of exercise.

Immediately the familiar British accent disappeared and was replaced with silence. The peace was not to last though when several documents listing the advantages of a healthy diet pop up along the corridor.

"Stop cheating JARVIS. What would your parents say of such behaviour" she mock scolded. Grace had to give JARVIS this, for an AI lacking bodily features he had a mean glare. Her victory was short-lived though when a vent suddenly opened causing a great force of air of smack her face sending her hair flying.

"Very funny" she muttered, patting her hands about her head following JARVIS's childish outburst, "such actions are beneath you JARVIS" she tutted to a suspiciously smug house.

"Don't wait up honey" she proclaimed in a higher pitch and her best English accent as she vacated the house.

The warmth of the sun instantly engulfed her like water encasing a stone. Peeking through the high gate at the end of the drive-way Grace found no people loitering. Although there was rarely press of strangers waiting there it had become a force of habit. Whenever her father did anything scandalous or particularly stupid a flock of cameras would swarm to the gates. On many occasions Happy had nearly run the journalists over in his attempts to leave. There was also that one stalker incident, that woman was really deranged and truly believed her father loved her and that Grace was as good as her daughter. That was terrifying but nothing compared to how far she deteriorated when Tony denied it and she became aggressive. Shockingly Tony had never even slept with her. But she was secured in a mental facility currently and nothing to fear.

Slipping through the opening and locking it behind her she began her ten minute walk down-hill to the closest store. Reaching in her pocket Grace pulled out her phone and scrolled to her father's number. She stared undecidedly for a few moments, her thumb hovering over the green call button then the cancel option.

"Screw it" she mumbled and hit the screen lightly before bringing it to her ear. To her surprise it didn't even ring and instead went directly to voicemail. Her dad's phone rarely died or was disconnected like that. Pushing aside the strange occurrence she waited through his message, carefully crossing the road.

"Hey you've reached me. If you don't know who I am then you don't deserve to talk to the great God that I am. Either Obie has me trapped in a meeting, Pepper has stolen my phone, or Gracie and I are doing ultra-cool things you mere mortals wouldn't understand. Leave a message and I'll probably not get back to you later" her father's teasing voice declared, a hint of a laugh evident in it. Grace remembered the day he recorded it. They were at the kitchen island, JARVIS had been periodically pleading with Grace it eat a piece of fruit. Eventually he begged she at least touch it. It was during the recording she plucked a grape and tossed it at her father's forehead watching it rebound hilariously across the room. Seconds after Tony was done the young Stark questioned "Happy JARVIS?" to which his reply was the dry, "Immensely Ma'am".

A loud standard beep noise snapped Grace from her memory.

"Hey Dad, it's me. I-uh- was just calling to see how you're doing. I missed your called last night so thought I'd-uh-I'd try to catch you. Erm but you're busy I guess. Hope the meeting goes-wait- I mean _went_ well. Stupid time difference. And now I'm rambling. Stop laughing I can hear it all the way from here. So- uh- we're fine, nothing is really happening here. JARVIS is still standing and advocating rabbit food for breakfast. Anyway-erm- call me when you get this I guess. Bye dad" she stuttered uncertainly into the microphone.

She didn't know how to act post-fight. She didn't want to let him off the hook when he hadn't apologised or cleared anything up between them. She wasn't going to be her usual self so that he would think it is perfectly acceptable to say those sorts of things to her, but on the other hand she didn't want him to panic and freak out when he was on the other side of the globe. That would be unfair.

Grace was roughly half-way there when there was a sudden boom in traffic. In the distance she could see ten large news vans speeding round the corners, the distinctive satellite dishes balancing on the top. The teen was further surprised when a number of motorcycles and cars no doubt carrying more reporters followed them.

' _Must be a heck of a story. That volume of press._ ' Grace observed as they raced closer, ' _Perhaps that Rose Fortescue-Whittingham has finally been caught_ ' she hypothesised referring to the adulterous socialite who lived a couple houses up the hill from them. The 30 year old Mrs Fortescue-Whittinghamhad been cheating on her 70 year old husband for years. The Stark was truly astonished none of the media had figured it out sooner, she was hardly discreet.

With this set in her mind the dark-haired lady continued her route down-hill, she would probably hear all about the story tomorrow.

Without warning there was a loud screech of car brakes next to her where the first van had halted abruptly causing the vehicles behind him to make evasive manoeuvres prior to their unexpected parking in the middle of the road.

There was no time to dwell on this turn of events as multiple people hopped out their vehicles, cameras, paper, tape-recorders and other common journalist tools attached, and hurriedly approached her.

Grace rolled her eyes, a quote from a neighbour was a bit ridiculous considering the prize story was a couple minutes up the road. Nevertheless the crowd continued their advance as the youngest Stark walked faster in futile hopes they'd leave her alone and pester another neighbour for their views and quotes on the scandal.

"MISS STARK!" A female voice cried attempting to get her attention and stop her. Her proclamation sparked everyone else into action and a similar boom of "Miss Stark" "Grace" burst forth.

They refused to be ignored for long and in no time at all the 17 year old found herself surrounded with various cameras and microphones pointed at her.

"Look I just want to go for some breakfast, I'd appreciate it if you kindly left me alone" she tried gently. Getting on the bad-side of the press was dangerous. They could ruin your reputation and destroy you if they've felt the need for vengeance. Grace shifted through the mass of people hoping to escape their clutches. Unfortunately they moved with her.

' _Fantastic_ ' her brain muttered, ' _Lucky me, I'm the quote of the day._ '

"What are your thoughts on your father's abduction?"

"Have you anything to say to reports of Mr Stark's disappearance?"

"Will you step up into the company and take your father's place as CEO at Stark Industries? How do you think this will affect shares to have a 17 year old step into the breach?"

"Have you received any form of ransom?"

"What are your thoughts on recent events?"

Questions came barrelling at her from all directions, each reporter clambering over themselves to get closer to her preparing for her answer.

Grace snorted and an amused grin came over her face. ' _Great, he is away and the conspiracy theorists come out to play leaving me with the mess to deal with_ '.

"My father is not missing, he is on a business trip overseas and shall be returning home in a week. There is no cause for concern" she revealed officially as she had seen Pepper and Obie do over the years.

For a brief few moments confusion spread through the crowd.

"I was referring to reports of his capture in Afghanistan not his departure from Malibu" a male newsman who had questioned her earlier elaborated.

"This is in connection to the attack on Mr Stark's while he was away" another journalist called.

' _Well at least isn't as stupid a conspiracy as I originally thought. After all things like that can happen in Afghanistan_ '. Though she had had about enough of these silly reporters interrupting her day. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Yeah? Well apparently he died in 2005 and last year he reportedly developed a moon base." She reminded them of previous rumours and articles that had been printed in the past regarding her father. "I can assure you my father is perfectly fine. He has a security team accompanying him at all times, on and off the military base. Furthermore all possible measures to ensure his safety have been taken and strictly adhered to. Therefore I repeat there is no cause for concern" she promised with conviction. He would be with professionally trained military personnel and Rhodey always went with her dad on trips like this. Nothing was going to happen to him, this was just the media looking for a story.

In the distance a familiar black came charging up the hill undetected by Grace through the crowd encasing her.

Silence greeted her as multiple people in front of her exchanged glances with one another. Eventually there was murmurs of "She doesn't know" and "No one has told her". Their whispering and conferring did it for Grace. It was the final straw.

"ENOUGH" she yelled over the various tones making them all mute as they face her again, cameras and microphones once more aimed in her direction. "Look if my father had been injured, taken, abducted by Martians or anything of that sort don't you think I would have been the first to be informed? I would definitely have been told before now" she stated firmly.

There was no chance for questions as another more familiar and welcome voice cried out.

"GRACE!" Pepper called. Grace whipped her head around trying to locate the redhead. She found her scrambling out her dad's personal Stark Industries car, Happy at the wheel, and hastily making her way towards the teen, shoving reporters out of her way, "Come on we've got to go" Pepper hurried get nearer and nearer.

As the assistant came more into view the dark-haired daughter noticed certain things. While the reporters shifted their focus and started their calls of "Miss Potts!" Grace could see the blotchy skin of her cheeks. Pepper's upset and red eyes as well as the dried tracks of tears recently brushed away.

"Pep?" the teen queried brokenly. There was no need for any more words. The underlying question was as clear as if Grace had shouted it at the top of her lungs.

At this Pepper's expression crumbled, Grace involuntarily echoed this change as water pricked at the back of her own chocolate orbs.

"Tell me he's not…they're wrong aren't they?" Grace argued in vain, "He can't-he- they promised he'd be safe. They promised they'd protect him!" She raged, rapidly getting distressed further.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. We've got to go." Pepper consoled shoving another journalist away. Apparently at the end of her tether Pepper bellowed, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" startling the nearest photographer, whose camera was flashing brightly in both their faces, off his feet.

"No, no, no, no, no. He can't be. They're lying" Grace denied, shaking her head vigorously as tears trickled over her black lashes. Quickly she started to spin in circles. Constant flashes of cameras were blasting in her face. Vaguely she could hear Happy getting out of the car and assisting Pepper in her efforts to reach the Stark child. Dizziness hit Grace like a wave. Shutting her eyes instinctively, the nauseous feeling consumed her. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt empty. Her throat was dry. Feeling pressure on her shoulder as a cameraman bumped into her, Grace opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Pepper. Happy was behind her creating a clear path to the car, his glare practically obliterating people in his way.

"Grace? Sweetie? Can you hear me? Everything is going to be okay" Pepper soothed barely a metre from her.

The voice became distant. The questions from journalists fading. Black spots clouded her vision.

Then everything went black and the last thing Grace was aware of was colliding with the floor.

* * *

' _Urrgghhhh_ ' Grace groaned, ' _had the strangest dream_ '.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" she moaned slowly opening her eyes, what she saw shocked her, "You're not JARVIS".

An elderly short lady, dressed in regulation nurses uniform, wisps of blonde hair framing her face with the occasional grey strand, stood at the bottom of her bed. A soothing smile no doubt perfected over her many years of service. A tag labelled her as "Mary".

"No I am not" she confirmed in a friendly tone. "You took a bad fall and a bump to the head. We want to make sure it's nothing serious. I'll need to ask you a couple of standard questions, nothing to worry about"

Grace nodded her understanding. Mary walked to the side of the bed, sitting down in the provided chair she began. "Do you know who you are?"

"Grace" the teen answered looking round the room to find herself alone. ' _Where is Pepper?_ '

"Full name" Mary corrected, examining the file in her hand.

"Grace Maria Stark"

"Good. Your age?" Mary praised kindly, a warm expression on her face.

"Seventeen, eighteen on the 9th. Erm could you tell me where Pepper Potts is?" Grace wondered.

"Not to fret dear, I'm sure she is waiting for you outside" Mary comforted smoothly, "Can you tell me today's date?"

"6th of May" Grace replied quickly, "I know but the thing is I _really_ need to talk to her-"

"And you will but for now there's a couple questions left. Parents' names?"

"Anthony Edward Stark, I don't know who my mother is" Grace revealed accepting the nurse's condition.

"No problem. Everything seems to check out so far. I'll need another look at your pupils and then that's you I think" she offered optimistically.

A loud roar echoed down the corridor outside and into the small private room while the elderly nurse searched her pocket for a miniature torch.

"WELL HER FATHER CAN'T BE HERE! Now _move_ she needs me" Grace instantly recognised this voice to be Pepper Potts.

"Miss if I could ask you to calm do-" a distinctly male voice requested in a considerably quieter voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE ASK ME TO CALM DOWN! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? NOTHING! There is a 17 year old girl in there, alone and freaking out. She needs me with her." Pepper yelled, definitely closer to the room than she had been seconds earlier. A bright light flickered in Grace's left eye.

"Sorry Miss but family only until we know more. You are certain you don't know her mother's contact details or any other relations that could be notified?" the male nurse who lacked any sense of self-preservation pleaded once more in a squeak. The same bright light flashed in Grace's right eye.

"Oh of course I'm lying. Forgive me. Tell you what I will quickly deploy my unicorn to the land of abandoning wenches and let her mom know what's what and while I'm at it I'll send my magical owl over to Afghanistan. I have no idea where her dad is but I'm sure some pea-brain bird can find him while the entire US military can't!" Pepper sarcastically berated.

Mary grinned and gave a comforting wink to Grace. "You're fine, a nasty bump is all. You may check yourself out whenever you like". Mary got to her feet slowly and began heading to the door but she too froze when listening to the following outburst.

"Miss if I could _just_ speak to her mother th-" once more the man attempted. His voice was much clearer than before and it was obvious he was futilely standing at the door, blocking Pepper's way in.

"Listen to me" Pepper growled loud enough to creep through the wooden door, "I've known that kid in there since she was 5 months old. I've fed her. I've changed her. I've washed her. I've stayed up till 3 in the morning because she was bawling her eyes out with teething pains. I have scoured the city looking for child clothes that would fit her for longer than 5 seconds. I've taken her to and from school. I've attended every graduation she's ever had. I've sat in those horrendously smelly doctor waiting rooms for her. I've spent practically every Christmas and New Years with her. I know her social security number. I know exactly where the scar on her knee is and precisely which tree she fell off to get it. I know that it takes a while to really get close and know her completely. I know she is practically identical to her father in every way that matters. I know her biological mother must have been a moronic ass completely lacking any semblance of a brain, it's the only explanation for how she could act so absolutely stupid by deciding to willingly leave that girl. I know everything there is to know about Grace Maria Stark, unlike her 'real' mother. Short of shoving her out my vagina there is nothing more I could have done for her!" Pepper ranted bluntly, the famous fury of a red-head unleased on the suicidal nurse blocking the door. Grace pinched her lips between her teeth in efforts to contain her laugh at Pepper's out of character crude remark. It took quite the feat to piss THE Pepper Potts off and it seemed that the poor man at the door had done just that. There were a couple heavy breaths as the dragon quelled her flame, "So if you want a 'mother' then I AM YOUR GODDAMN WOMAN. SO OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

"You are Mr Stark's wife?" Mary asked with an underlying hinting tone, knowing this was utterly false as she held open the door. Through the gap Grace could see the stunned form of the male nurse Pepper had been 'speaking' to. His jaw hung open, fingers slack allowing the clipboard in his hand to gradually slip in his hands, eyebrow missing in the mass of brown waves on his head. His eyes were so wide Grace could see the green in them despite the distance.

"Sure, let's go with that. Glad we understand one another" Pepper rumbled pushing past the idiot and into the private room. With an acknowledge nod to Mary, the assistant charged to the young Stark's bedside. Mary departed, leaving the two women alone.

"Sweetie! Are you okay? How's your head? It was quite the fall you had. I would have been with you when you woke up but they made me stay behind and fill out some paperwork then that jerk wouldn't let me in. Happy is at the vending machine getting you some of your favourites. Oh sweetie I am so sorry." she stated in one rushed breath.

"Yeah I'm fine we can go home but right now I need to know everything you know about what happened to Dad" Grace demanded sitting up from the bed.

* * *

Having checked her out the two women rode in the back of the car as Happy drove. Pepper explained what she knew about the incident during the car ride back to the Starks'. Apparently the demonstration went off without a hitch and her father being her father decided to split from Rhodey and ride in another Humvee. Rhodey's group were a few minutes behind the first group so they wouldn't bring unwanted focus by creating a large convoy. It was standard military procedure. Explosions and gunfire were heard but by the time they got there the Humvees were destroyed and her father was nowhere to be found.

Pepper and Happy had been on route to the house to tell her when they saw her surrounded by the press. Obadiah had tried to call multiple time during the ride but he was not the one Grace wanted to speak to. Grace fell out of the car numbly. She could not feel the pain and terror from earlier. In its place an unbelievable anger arose. ' _How could they let this happen?_ '

"Pep-I uh, I have no food. It's why I was out when-when- when they-" she stated weakly to the ginger.

"Sweetie don't even worry yourself about it. Get inside. I'll go buy some stuff. I need to pick up some clothes for me tonight as well" Pepper offered hopping back inside the car. The family friend had promptly declared she would stay the night to keep an eye on Grace. She said this in a tone that brokered no argument. Truthfully the assistant was thankful for something to do. Organising, planning, fixing. These were her skills. She couldn't sit idle with her brain. She needed to keep her focus off of the abduction. As the car rolled away Pepper advised through the window, "Stay inside the press will be looking for you". The media were still camping outside the hospital not noticing the trio slip out the back.

"JARVIS" Grace summoned the moment she crossed the door.

"Welcome home Miss Stark. Is there anythi-" He scarcely got the words out before Grace interrupted him,

"I need you to get me Rhodey immediately"

"Of course Ma'am." There was a brief pause when in one rare moment JARVIS proved himself to be more than an AI all the other people got to see. "Mr Stark will return to you Grace."

The black haired girl sniffed and nodded, wiping the back of her hand across her face. Sitting on the sofa she waited.

Rhodey had obviously been waiting for her call as he answered the skype call after the second ring.

"Grace-" the teen in question stopped him from going further. She was mad and right now he was the only thing she could blame. She knew deep down it was irrational and not Rhodey's fault but at this moment she couldn't have cared less. Rhodey lost her Dad.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST HIM? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BY YOUR SIDE!" she roared. The rage pumping through her blood making her stand. The second she saw his face it all came tumbling out of her.

"I know." he agreed, expert negotiating and training being employed, "we are doing all we can to look for him I swear Gr-"

"HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO SEARCH A DESERT RHODEY, THERES LIMITED PLACES TO HIDE! CAVES OR A SAND DUNE THAT'S IT! HOW DIFFICULT IS IT TO HAVE SURVALLIANCE IN THE SKY? GET A FUCKING CHOPPER AND PUT IT IN THE GODDAMN AIR AND FIND MY DAD RHODEY!" She cried, angry tears flowing down her cheeks, arms waving manically. She was too far gone for control.

"Grace, I know you're scared-" Rhodey appeased raising his hands in a subtle calming gesture.

"I'M NOT SCARED. I'M FURIOUS! LIVID! ENRAGED! YOU PROMISED TO KEEP HIM SAFE. EVERY TIME HE GOES AWAY YOU GO WITH HIM TO PROTECT HIM! THAT'S WHAT YOU SWORE TO ME WHEN I WAS A KID!" She bellowed referring back to when she was a child. She had been distraught Tony was leaving her behind to go abroad yet Rhodey could go. She called it unfair but Rhodey had explained he was there to watch his back and keep her dad safe. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE A MULTIMILLION DOLLAR MAN?! IT'S NOT LIKE THOSE FREE TOYS WITH KIDS MEALS! WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS DID YOU LEAVE HIM WITH RHODEY?! WHAT DO THEY HAVE TO SAY FOR THEMSEL-"

"THEY WERE ALL DEAD!" he shouted back. Grace's uncontrolled emotions sparking his. That mixed with his guilt of losing men "Sorry" he breathed. "There was no one left to ask" he reiterated in a more official tone.

Surprised at his outburst Grace froze. Taking a few deep breath trying to reign in her raging temper she spoke.

"Tell me everything you've got. Every single detail you know." She had intended it to come out in a calm and collected voice but it was a distinct growl, reflecting the temper still bubbling beneath her skin.

"Grace that's classified. You know I can't tell you, no matter how much I wished to" Rhodey commented sadly.

Fire could have blazed out of Grace's brown eyes. In fact there was every chance her eyes managed to make a snapping noise as they whipped themselves to the remorseful image of Rhodey. Prowling forth to the screen causing her intimidating features to become more crisp she snarled viciously,

"You listen here, and you listen well. My father has been taken by unknown assailants who let's face it aren't exactly inviting him to a Sunday picnic. We don't know how much time he has, where he is, what they want with him or who is responsible. So you can either tell me what I want to know OR I can make a complete arse of you and your entire department by hacking in and finding out myself."

Meeting her glare defiantly Rhodey uttered, "Top of the line security prevents leaks and firewalls too tough to crack make it impossible-"

"I think it'd be a good idea if you had it." Grace retorted threateningly.

Neither spoke for the following few minutes. Both staring determinedly at the other. Eventually Grace rose a single brow in a blatant challenge, gradually moving her hand to her pocket to pick up her phone, readying herself to do it. "I'm not too sure how well the government would take it to find out a seventeen year old broke through 'top' computer defences with a phone" she goaded.

That did it for Rhodey. Sighing he performed a swift sweep of his surroundings to ensure he was alone and secure.

"No matter what I _can't_ tell you there has been increased activity by a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. I am also _forbidden_ from informing you that it was a planned and perfectly choreographed assault. Furthermore I would _not_ tell you we are going to perform an aerial investigation on a suspected Ten Rings sight for evidence Mr Stark had been taken there. You understand?" Rhodey quickly revealed in hushed tones.

As soon as it came the fury coursing through her veins fled her body and the hurt returned.

"Thank you" Grace breathed, the news of today catching up with her, causing her eyes to droop.

"I'll keep you updated. Grace" he summoned demanding her eyes open and pay attention, "I promise you we will find him"

"Sorry Rhodey, about earlier. All this anger I think it's contagious. I know you're doing your best" Grace apologised before saying goodbye and signing off from the Colonel.

* * *

It was 1AM and Pepper had retired to the guest bedroom hours ago. Bless the red-head she had tried her hardest to make the distraught teen eat something. Yet despite the combined efforts of JARVIS and Pepper, the Stark barely downed five mouthfuls.

Time passed so unbelievably slowly but also ridiculously fast. Grace could feel every second drag by. Each tick of the clock. The gradual decent of the sun. At one point she was certain she could pinpoint the exact moment her cells divided and replicated themselves. But somehow, despite this, Grace found hours of her day missing. They had flown right past her as she did nothing. Her mind was numb and minutes became hours that skipped her by.

Grace lay unblinkingly in her own bed mutely staring at her wall. Her mind racing at one hundred miles a minute. What would she do if he was gone? What would become of her…of the company…of everyone who relied on her father? What if his last thought was that she hated him? That she detested the sight of him? What if he'd died thinking all he had left the world with was an ungrateful brat who was too immature to say goodbye to their father over one fight?

Suddenly an immobile picture of Tony popped up on the wall facing her. His black hair, identical to hers, stuck up at various angles from the many time he ran his dirty hands through it. His soft chocolate eyes that had ladies far and wide swooning looked hopeful at the camera. He wore a raggedy old black t-shirt. Grace recognised the background as his room. To his left rested his tiny carry bag. A grievous observation filtered through her brain.

This was from the day he left.

A sob shook itself free.

' _JARVIS_ ' she breathed mentally, a sad tug at the corner of her mouth persevered ' _house knows exactly what I need_ '.

Wordlessly a message gently faded into view beside it. "Play Ma'am?"

Shakily taking a breath she vocally gave the affirmative to the AI's question.

Eyes glued to the image in front of her Grace gazed intently as the video came to life.

"Hey kiddo" Tony greeted, a gentle smile resided on his face, something Grace couldn't help imitating. "Please don't hit stop or delete!" he rushed out evidently believing at the time of recording she would. "Just-just hear me out Gracie. I know you don't want to listen to me right now after all I've said. I know you're pissed and rightly too. I get it. I'll beat my own ass later" he teased pulling a watery chuckle from his daughter. "But I can't leave without talking to you…well _at_ you I guess. This is the first speech I've made in a while without any prompts, cards, plans or a Pepper on standby so I beg you bear with me to the end, because it's important this speech. This might be the most important speech I am ever going to make. I need it to be perfect so stick with me kid."

Tears escaped her eyes as she took the man before her in. He was nervous. All those times on stage he carried himself with an enviable confidence, yet here alone talking to her made him panic.

"People constantly ask what the best part of me is. Depending on my mood I either say my ass or my hair. Because let's be honest kiddo I am rather dashing. Right not the time. Sorry. Anyway, deep down I just assumed my real, honest to God answer would be my brain. Makes sense right? It's what provides this life for us. But today it finally struck me that all these years I got it wrong. This fight with you, the chance of losing you and my brain might as well have the same standing as a dirty sock. It doesn't even come close to being the best part of me. Because the best part of me always has been, and always will be, _you_. The way you make me feel, you're the light of my day kid. You make me a _father_. And trust me there is no better feeling than that." Grace's heart soared with pride at his comment. Her smile was so dazzling her cheeks were pressing up against her eyes. Meanwhile Tony stared vulnerably at the camera unseeing of her reaction until his typical bodily defence of rambling rose up again, "That and the fact you actually are 50% me, but still you got the best bits Gracie." The teen laughed at his logic. He always had an answer for everything. Tony wrung his hands anxiously when he continued.

"I know you are still hurt and upset at what I said. And I am not naive enough to think all is forgiven yet but-but kiddo I want to make it right. You have no idea how sorry I am to be missing your 18th. Honestly I really would rather be there with you. B-But I'm going to call you on the big day. A-And I know I'm in no position to request things or make demands but kid _please_ , just this once could you do me a favour? I'm gonna call and would it be at all possible for you to not ignore the biggest ass-hat in the world and answer? I have this persistent and recurring need to constantly know you're okay. Could we maybe pretend that on that day everything is normal between us? That you are an incredible teenager who has a serious phobia of healthy food and lives in a strange house. And pretend that I am this bizarre dad who escaped the mental asylum and has major problems acknowledging his five month old baby is in fact 18?"

Silence met his request. Tony said nothing for a while but Grace could see him thinking. His stare had become slightly vacant as he explored his mind. There was a comforting familiarity of it that sent stabs at her heart.

"You were right y'know" he suddenly confessed startling Grace out of her observations.

"You called me selfish and you're right I am. I don't think through my actions, I greedily seek out my interests and there is probably a picture of me accompanying the definition of it in the dictionary. But I don't think you realise quite what this means. Because you see my biggest interest is you. I want my daughter. Honestly I _need_ my daughter. Which means I shall relentlessly plead, work and strive to fix this. You aren't allowed to ditch me, in fact I won't let you, I refuse. When I get back we are going to have a two day birthday celebration. I'm talking cake, ice cream, go-karts, laser tag, heck we could even use the jet to go somewhere." His face glowed with the plotting and planning. Grace watched unheedingly as she saw his expression grow with each suggestion. He unexpectedly adopted a serious face which caused Grace to pay her full attention once more.

"So the thing to take away from this, quite frankly, stupidly long video is two things. First, that I, Tony Stark love you unconditionally, to the point it is genuinely humiliating. Like the need I have for you to be in my life is so ridiculous it should be embarrassing. And second, because of that fact, I will never ever abandon you kiddo. I physically can't. I can't go months without seeing my kid…can barely go weeks if I'm honest. So no matter where I go, where we end up, whatever happens…I will always come back to you. I'll be some scary stalker you can't shake." Tony's eyes caught movement behind the camera, flickering his gaze back to her he finished.

"I've got to go. Pepper is loitering menacingly at the door and I seriously fear for the future of my reproductive parts. There is a manic twinkle in her eye, I'm telling you she's plotting something. If I wasn't paying her she might have murdered me long ago. See you in a week kid, I love you."

* * *

 **AN/ There ends another chapter over and done. Leave a review of what you thought! Additionally I have no clue what Malibu is like or if it is normal to have local/corner shops close to fancy mansions like that, so if Grace's walk is completely impossible I apologise. Also how was Grace's passing out bit, I've never fainted or anything like that so I was a bit concerned. Again sorry if Grace's rant at Rhodey seems a bit extreme or unfair but I thought in the circumstances it was justified in that she needed something to blame and he was the easiest. Oh and if Pepper seems overly mad I thought it was understandable with the kind of day she's having.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Hello folks my updates may be less frequent for both this story and Daughter of Dwalin as a relative is seriously unwell and we are focusing on him. If you read the other ongoing story you will be aware of this update. I am not abandoning either story but it will take longer than anticipated due to this news. I shall update when I can but for now this is the situation. Read the chapter and let me know what you guys think.  
**

* * *

Days merge. That's what people tell you in circumstances like this and they're right. Despite JARVIS informing her daily of the hour and date Grace had no awareness of time passing. Hours would slip by her yet she could feel each arduous second as she desperately waited to wake up. To find herself in her bed on 6th of May, still angry at her Dad…not this. Not desolate and lost without him. The fight between them seemed so long ago, years even. The teen had watched and re-watched his video countless times. It stabbed her viciously that each time he promised to call her on her birthday she knew that in reality he would be incapable of doing so. JARVIS saved a screenshot of him grinning and kept it posted on her wall all day. It was the little things like that Grace appreciated the most about him. JARVIS was more than AI.

"Happy Birthday Miss Stark. It's 9:00 AM, the weather in Malibu is 68 degrees with clear skies. In your schedule today-" Grace rolled silently in her bed as she waited for JARVIS to list her plans for the day, instead she jumped out of her bed in utter shock at the following noise.

"IS TO HAVE FUN! Come on, up and at 'em kid!" her father's voice rang out interrupting JARVIS and taking over his duties. "No time to snooze lazy bones. Rise and shine. I can do this all day kiddo so you better shift it" he teased happily. At his familiar excited manner the smile that broke over Grace's face couldn't be masked. "How about some incentive?" he queried. No sooner had he asked this when 'Have A Drink On Me' by AC/DC gradually grew in volume through the house. "There is no excuse now. Shake what your mama gave you" Tony laughed.

Grace, despite her sadness, giggled too. As a child she loved this song, much to her father's amusement, and they would dance together bouncing on the mattress in his room, playing air-guitar and screeching into an invisible microphone before chasing each other through the house. The teen forgot her troubles and obeyed her father's command as she skipped, her arms waving frantically and jumped energetically around the room.

"Come with me if you want to live" Tony quoted in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression as green arrows appeared on the tiles leading out of her bedroom and down the hall. Evidently he had planned this in advance with JARVIS prior to his trip.

The moment she entered the corridor she could see that the green arrows lined the floor pointing towards the stairs. Along the walls JARVIS had popped up multiple photographs obviously on Tony's orders. The first picture she encountered displayed both Starks. She was seated in a high chair with numerous smears of cake spread lavishly on her cheeks even a patch in her hair. Beside her Tony crouched next to her and pulled a humorous expression, his eyes crossed and his tongue sticking out.

"On your left you will see the results of mixing one year olds and sugary treats together. Needless to say lesson learned" Tony announced as if directing a tour. Apparently specific messages were set off by motion detectors for when Grace reached a particular points.

Further in the hall another screenshot greeted her. In it she had just turned two years old and was hoisted on her father's hip while leaning over to weave her tiny fingers through Pepper's flaming locks. Tony's head was flung back in laughter at her activities in contrast to the fearful Miss Potts who was attempting to remove herself from the determined grip of the youngest Stark.

"And here photographic proof the terrible twos are as horrific as those parenting books lead you to believe. A word of advice do not underestimate them or assume they are exaggerating. They're not, they're _really really_ not" the eldest Stark joked, a hint of horror in his tone.

Marking her third birthday Grace was balancing atop a large stool bringing her into the frame of the camera. She was wearing a bright pink princess gown with a sparkling child's tiara nestled in her wild black curls. That year the small Stark adored Cinderella and insisted on dressing up for her celebratory gathering. Pepper was at her side grasping her hands to keep her safe and prevent her tumbling off. The red-head also bore a costume. It was a long blue dress trailing down beautifully down her body and even included a train pooled at her feet. The square neck did wonders for the assistant's figure. A darker shade of blue was visible in the undersleeve and skirt enhancing the slim outline of Pepper when contrasting with the lighter parts of her costume. However the best part of the image was definitely the mighty CEO of Stark Industries attire. He stood proudly on Grace's left. His pink tutu matched perfectly with the broad fairy wings strapped to his back. A star marked the end of his magic wand, after all what kind of fairy godmother would he be without a wand?

"Alas here marks the grave of my ultimate manly man card full of very masculine and alpha male like qualities. The brotherhood retracted mine after this incident. I hope your pleased with yourself young lady" he mock-glowered, "Though I confess I do rock that tutu remarkably well, those calves were meant to be shared".

Grace roared with laughter as she approached the top step of the stairwell. To her right a frozen still started moving as the video played. In it Tony cramped himself under a tiny coffee table as he hid from his daughter, a triumphant smirk adorning his face. The four year old version of Grace ran several laps around the table.

"DADDY!" she squealed happily oblivious to how close she was to her prize. Behind the camera Pepper's and Rhodey's chuckles could be heard. "I'm coming to get you Daddy" the four year old threatened.

"Sweetie are you sure you've checked _everywhere_ over there?" Pepper asked, barely veiling her hint that Grace had failed to look under the table.

"I will grant that was not your brightest moment dear but you definitely redeemed yourself" tour-guide Tony shared once the clipped ended.

At the bottom of the spiral steps a five year old version of herself met her with a wide toothy grin. She had stolen the camera from Rhodey while they were distracted. It was marginally blurry but with careful inspection of the background you could just make out three adults chasing the giddy child.

"Good job you studied engineering and computer science because photography is not your natural talent kiddo" her father commented proudly as he teased her. "Now come on slow coach follow the arrows down the corridor that passes my room" he instructed sparking his daughter into action.

Her sixth birthday photo captured the moment she was doodling on an unconscious Obadiah's face. He had one too many and passed out on the couch for the night. It was late and Grace's face was both guilty at being caught and a mask of innocence despite the smoking gun of her red felt-tip pen in her hand.

"Ah that's my baby" Tony proclaimed smugly at her mischief, "See none can resist the Stark genes for too long no matter what Pepper does to interfere".

The green arrows continued to guide Grace through the house. Her pool party at her seventh birthday was the next in the timeline. Both were soaked but smirking as wide as their faces allowed.

"You've such a beautiful smile. You have always had such that infectious cheer that couldn't help but make everyone else feel fantastic too" Tony noted sincerely while his daughter shifted to the eighth picture.

In this one her Dad is giving an astonished expression merged with delight as he showed off his left hand to the camera. Sitting opposite him at the table was Grace who was focused studiously on his right-hand nails painting the in a matching purple that already covered his left hand. The previous tea party adjourned for the moment as Tony was 'dolled up'. Balloons in the background showed this was her eighth birthday.

"It really is my colour I must say" the recording uttered confidently as she came within viewing range.

For the photo depicting her ninth birthday Tony and Grace lounged lazily on the giant sofa. Both tilted their heads sideways holding the popcorn in their laps as they copied each other grinning at the camera.

"Alright, maybe you do get your dashing good looks from me" her father offered, "no need to thank me Ma'am" he quipped gaining a laugh out of Grace who had turned to face the other wall housing her tenth celebration.

In that image the two Starks lay contentedly in the fort they had built that morning out of bedsheets and pillows. JARVIS was not entirely pleased with the new décor especially their close proximity to the boxes of greasy pizza that littered the ground.

"I suspect JARVIS still hasn't forgiven us for that. At least he didn't punish you, I had to suffer a week of cold showers!" he moaned, Grace could hear his shudder at the mere memory.

Along the hall showed the pair driving the karts Tony had made especially for the occasion quickly in circles in the driveway. The father had been so excited about the surprise he had gifted them to Grace early. Poor Pepper had become trapped in the centre, her hands lifted beside her ears as she screamed in terror. Neither Stark could control their laughter. Pinned to the younger Grace's chest was a badge flashing the number "11".

"I maintain that women are terrible drivers. Don't whinge I gave you a chance to disprove the theory and you did awfully!" he protested jokingly before adding seriously, "And before you say it, I did not crash into the gate, the gate…moved in the way".

Following this, photos covering her fancy dinner out for her twelfth, the ski trip when she turned thirteen, the scuba diving at fourteen and the beach holiday in Europe for her fifteenth plastered adorned the walls, each with their own Tony remark.

Her sixteenth was the most elaborate one yet. The press had been pestering Tony for years for gossip and picture of his reclusive daughter. Well compared to him she was considered a recluse since she did not party like he had at that age nor did she invite so much scandal. They hounded the Starks at every opportunity leading to a compromise of a public gala/party for her in which the press could attend but in return they left her alone. In the picture Grace wore a flattering red silk evening dress. Obadiah had her left hand tucked in his elbow as her father mirrored the stance on the right. It was the popular press choice as it depicted two leading figures of Stark Industries and the heir apparent.

"At least this belle of the ball kept both slippers on. Take that Cinderella" her Dad quipped.

There was one picture remaining. It was taken last year. It had been such a simple and care-free day. They binged on ice cream and stayed in their pyjamas all day watching films. Waiting for her father's joke or movie quote Grace was pleasantly surprised when he commented kindly,

"It's amazing how much fun we can have doing nothing at all. You'd be surprised how rare that is kiddo." Inserting a jolt of playfulness in his tone he instructed, "Now come on! Not far now. Open the door to my study and your gift is in there".

Heeding his orders the teen approached the private section of the house. Tony rarely used the room preferring his basement over it but whenever they had guests it was a more impressive space to show off than his man-cave/garage.

As she pushed on the door an empty frame appeared on the door. It was vacant except for a few words stating that this year's picture would be filled as soon as he got back. Just like that all the happy feelings coursing through her had disappeared. If her father had simply been abroad on business this timeline tactic would have been brilliant but the fact he was missing in places unknown only made his absence more poignant. Water gathered involuntarily at her eyes. Sniffling as she commanded all her energy and courage the youngest Stark entered the study.

The vast bookcases lining the room housed hundreds of books varying from fiction to texts on molecular physics. In the centre a broad impressive desk captured any visitor's attention with its sheer grandness and ostentatious features. ' _He always was one for discreet_ ' she noted sarcastically. The tall leather chair residing behind it did nothing but contribute to this. However the study looked as it always had. There was no wrapped box or envelope set on the desk addressed to her. Grace performed another visual sweep of the finding nothing out of the ordinary. ' _Was someone supposed to deposit it here before the trip through memory lane?_ '.

"Wait for it" her father impatiently prompted eagerness creeping into his voice.

Suddenly one of the bookcases swivelled around 180 degrees. But instead of the standard back of a solid wood she had been expecting, it was concave allowing a secret pocket. Grace snorted at the corniness of it all and how like her Dad it was. Trust him to make a secret hiding spot like the stuff from those old spy movies.

Inside there was a mannequin dressed in a jet black jumpsuit. Above the breast pocket "G. Stark" was embroidered in cursive script. Attached to the head was a helmet with built in shades protecting the eyes with practical ventilation holes at the back of both cheeks. Resting in the mannequin's arms was a top of the line paintball gun. A smirk swallowed Grace's face. Paintball was something the pair had long desired to do, a step up from laser tag. Not that she didn't love that as well. They would play in the house and JARVIS would quietly give clues and hints alluding to her father's location.

The teen walked towards the loving present he had bestowed on her.

"Cool right? I was going to link this door up with the basement and install a fireman's pole but then a thought occurred to me. Could you imagine the chafing? Instantly shot down that idea I can tell you." Grace giggled at the familiarity of it all. That would be one of her father's objections, not the complete uselessness of such a device. "Enough of me check out your present kid! Oh and is there something in that top pocket? Happy birthday baby" Tony ended his messages.

Immediately the thrilled Stark charged forward and tore open the pocket obtaining a slip of paper that had been tucked away.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO!  
You are clearly cheating at laser tag, I suspect JARVIS to be a traitor working in cahoots with you. Therefore I challenge thee to a game of the gods outside where we stand on equal footing. Let's see how well you fare then!  
Love Dad xxx  
P.s Did you like the recording? I might not be with you but it certainly doesn't mean I don't wish to be or that I'm not thinking of you._"

Grace was unaware of her body sliding down the wall to crumple at the floor. Her eyes flickered repeatedly over the small note absorbing all there was to be had from it. Eventually she scrounged up some energy to thoroughly examine her new present. That was how Pepper found her later. The youngest Stark was grinning ear to ear adorned in her personalised jumpsuit laughing in merriment at the fun she would have later. It had been the first smile Pepper had seen on Grace for days and the assistant was unwilling to disturb the girl's short reprieve from the grief and sadness that had been drowning her previously. Subtly sneaking back out of the study the red-head returned to the kitchen depositing her gift and cake on the island with a smile trickling on her face at Grace's improved mood.

* * *

It was an hour later before JARVIS reluctantly revealed to Grace they had guests in the kitchen. Her happy bubble effectively burst, Grace redressed herself and made her way down the hall.

"I don't know. Don't you think that's a bit premature? Tony has not even been missing a week" Pepper questioned hesitantly to the other unknown guest. Grace halted to adhere to true Stark traditions of extracting information…eavesdropping. Okay so her father was not the most moral man in the universe but there was no denying these tactics worked, approved or not.

"She is a Stark. This is what she was raised to be! This…unfortunate event has only expedited the inevitable. And should our dear Tony come back no harm no foul" A male voice replied. Grace recognised it to be Obadiah Stane. The teen's brow scrunched in confusion as she attempted to work out what they were talking about. Aside from the fact they were discussing her and her Dad she knew nothing else.

"How can you say that?" Pepper scolded shocked at Obadiah's comment. "She has _just_ turned eighteen! She is lost, Tony's abduction has severely affected her. You cannot ask this of her." Pepper argued adamantly, futility trying to keep her voice from echoing all the way to the study.

"This could be exactly what she needs! A distraction she can apply herself to. You have seen it yourself, this news is swallowing her whole. I for one will not stand idly by when I can help. It could help her snap out of it" Obadiah suggested. Grace quietly shuffled closer to peak round the corner and witness the debate unnoticed.

"'Snap out of it'? Her father is missing! No task or distraction is going to make that better. It is down to Grace alone." Pepper's arms waved frantically about her as she attempted to express her emotions in response to Stane's proposal.

"Well what about the company!" Obadiah protested towering over the red-head, his expression thunderous, "Who is going to snap it out of its downward spiral? She needs to fulfil her duty. It is what her father would want! We cannot let this tragedy destroy the company. The company her grandfather and father worked hard for. Do you seriously think she should throw this and her life away simply because she had been struck with bad luck? Terrible things happen all the time, she needs to learn to move past it. It is what would make her a strong leader. Something Stark Industries desperately needs right now" he reasoned mercilessly guilt-tripping his opposition while retreating to a more appropriate distance.

"She is a child-" Pepper fought pleadingly but before she could get any further Obadiah interrupted her.

"She was a child prodigy and is eighteen. In Stark years that is not the same on normal scale. It's like dog years. She is well beyond her peers and you know it" he growled, angry at having Pepper fight him on this, his hand pointing towards the upstairs bedroom as if he could identify and locate the subject of their argument through layers of concrete.

"Why don't you cover for Tony as acting CEO until he returns or Grace is capable? She is in no fit state to do so now and I refuse to watch her destroy herself by stretching her abilities beyond her limits for a company. It is not worth her health." The mother-hen in Pepper contended determinedly.

Grace's eye widened in shock at what her friend had revealed. ' _CEO?! Dad is barely gone and they are going to replace him? Replace him with me?_ '. The deep baritone of Obie's tone brought her attention back to the scene in front of her.

"I would – heck I am trying!" Stane insisted, "But there is only so much I can do from my position. As heir and intended CEO Grace will hold more power and authority to help guide the company through these tough times. Stock prices are plummeting, confidence in Stark Industries is waning and the people need to see we can weather this storm, Grace especially!"

"Well what if she can't! What if it's too much for her? She is eighteen! She is not ready for such responsibility-" Pepper countered.

"She was always meant for this. She was raised specifically to become CEO" Obadiah reminded her.

"But not like this! Never like this" Pepper exclaimed, her temper rising at Obadiah's persistence and stubborn attachment to his 'solution'.

"People will help her. They'll understand she is the distraught daughter of an abducted genius and celebrity-" the elder man added in hopes of easing Pepper's mind. The long-time assistant was like a mother to Grace and he would need her support if he wanted to persuade Stark junior to agree.

"You will _**not**_ use her as a sympathy vote. A person to pity. Someone to use as a human shield against the press while Stark Industries is dragged through the mud." The fury of a red-head seeping into her tone as Pepper's eyes blazed protectively.

Obadiah sighed realising this method was not working. Projecting a sympathetic and understanding demeanour he uttered in a considerably calmer voice than he had been employing,

"There is an alternative. If Grace would accept the role she would then be in the position to transfer that power and authority to another. Therefore allowing another to fulfil the duties of CEO without burdening her. I would willingly lessen the weight on our beloved Grace's shoulders and accept if it comes down to it" He offered gently.

Grace observed Pepper's reaction to this plan. She seemed hesitant to dedicate herself to it without further consideration. Neither of the two guests uttered any further argument, both contemplating the latest suggestion. Grace let out a shaky breath as she rotated back to sit against the corridor wall unseen and think over what this meant.

They were behaving as if they didn't truly believe her Dad would come back, like he wouldn't make it. Did they had so little faith? It had not even been a week. Rhodey promised he was looking into to several leads and that the investigation was far from over with multiple ends to pursue. Grace could sympathise with Obadiah's position, the company could not remain leaderless for a prolonged period but she never considered a couple days was near enough for it to be entering troubled waters. She had predicted this problem to arise in a few months by which time her father would have be found thereby solving the issue. The notion _she_ would need to step into the breach had escaped her.

Further reflection was prevented as Pepper finally answered Obadiah.

"Grace will be coming down soon and I will not drop this bomb on her, not today, not on her birthday. Give it time. I think it best you go, Grace isn't really up for much company lately" she revealed gently, evidently deciding this battle was over for now.

The young Stark could hear Obie's footfalls moving towards the door acquiescing to Pepper's request. He was nearly gone, holding the door open, when he turned his head back and warned ominously,

"We don't have much time to spare", with that last note he departed.

* * *

Grace joined Pepper an hour after Obadiah drove away. She mentioned nothing of overhearing the pairs' fight. She had decided to avoid it for as long as possible. They might not believe her Dad would come back but she refused to give up hope so soon. Additionally she really did not want to talk about such plans.

The two women had spent the day enjoying each other's company although they felt the sadness from the lingering cloud over their heads that another person was supposed to be here celebrating with them. It was easier to hide their sorrows with the lights out 'watching' a movie although neither was truly engrossed in the activity. Grace partially because she had seen it multiple times, also because Tony's absence made it considerably less amusing. Pepper's lack of focus was attributed to her scheme to try and defend Grace from Obadiah's plans for as long as she could. Grace would not be receptive to the idea and the red-head didn't feel it would be in the young lady's best interests.

The silence was broken when the doorbell rang at 22:45.

"The door Ma'am" the British accent rebounded off the walls while the women exchanges concerned glances. Press had been camped outside the Stark residence for days since the story broke. One journalist eager to impress his boss had tried to climb over the tall gate but JARVIS's security protocol electrified the fence to a low current it was enough to spark the man off without serious damage. No one else had really attempted that feat again but Grace suspected it was only a matter of time.

Approaching the door cautiously the dark-haired girl enquired,

"JARVIS who is at the door?"

"That information is classified Ma'am." The AI withheld the information.

"Well is he tall, dark and handsome. Why Pepper what a happy day a gentleman caller at the door. Perhaps it is George Clooney here to sweep me off my feet!" she joked still in a relatively good mood thanks to all the red-head's efforts.

JARVIS answered denying Pepper and opportunity to give her input.

"That information is classified Ma'am."

Grace rolled her eyes in irritation. She was standing at the door now and she refused to unlock it without having a vague idea of who was on the other side. She wasn't stupid, doing such a thing could be dangerous and she certainly did not want another photo of herself blasted across the newspapers or tabloids.

"Well unless it's ruddy head of the secret service I think you can tell me" Grace complained.

"Classified on orders of Mr Stark Ma'am" JARVIS elaborated.

He had scarcely finished his statement when the youngest Stark wrenched open the obstacle hiding the visitor. The sight that greeted her was a gangly male teenager, several feet taller than herself. He had the pathetic attempts at a beard stretching along his jaw, the wisps of thin hair failing to hide his faint scars. His eyes were droopy, a common symptom amongst teenagers in the education system. In his hands was a square cardboard box. Grace would have described it as a pizza box but there was no markings or logos attached identifying the company it belonged to, it was simply blank.

"Delivery for a Miss Ursula Rachel Welcome" the boy announced, voice squeaky. ' _Ah he is at that stage of puberty_ ' Grace noted sympathetically. The delivery boy did not even look up to greet his customer. Grace smirked at her father's secret message, 'U. R. Welcome'. She had to grant it was a clever scheme, it was not like they could order things in their real names without arousing unwanted attention. It was a favourite game of theirs, several bizarre names had been used in the past for example Batman and Mr Peter Ian Staker. Each title had to be something ridiculous. Having read his message containing he name of his customer he lifted his head where his eyes widened suddenly.

"You're-you're Grace Stark" he choked out stunned his arm outstretched to offer her the package. His green pupils never wavered or blinked as they took her in.

"You're…Bobby" she read off his overly enthusiastic staff badge. The vast contrast and range of colours making up his uniform almost offending to the eye. "Glad we got that cleared up." Accepting the delivery from the frozen man she smiled and offered a swift goodnight before shutting the door.

"What is it sweetie?" Pepper queried kindly from across the room. She was careful in her approach, she was unsure how Grace would take a present from Tony. It may just distress her or it could please her.

"I-I don't know" the distracted teen mumbled jumping into a seating position on the sofa besides Pepper. Pulling the lid up, she revealed its contents.

Inside there was a giant baked cookie. There was thick sugary icing lining the circumference, in the centre there was a simply " _Happy Birthday_ " written in thin pink icing.

A grin spread across Grace's face to Pepper's immense relief. The hungry teen was about to dive in a rip a chunk of the baked good away to devour when her friend stopped her.

"Oh hey look" Pepper instructed reaching inside the box and plucking a pinned piece of paper from the roof of the cardboard.

Accepting the note from her companion Grace read,

" _A proper lady needs her treats for a through enjoyment of films. I'll call you about 11ish, I figure you would have enjoyed enough of whatever male star's abs you were watching by then xxx_ ".

The smile Pepper had been so pleased to see seconds before now flittered away as the sad reminder sunk in.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry" she consoled tugging the young lady into her embrace.

"He isn't going to call is he? He never will." Grace sobbed tucking herself further into Pepper's arms.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. He'll be back." Pepper soothed, softly stroking her black hair.

"No he's not! They're not going to let him go! He can't leave, he can't call!" she cried.

"There, there. Your father will do what he can. He would call you if he could" Pepper comforted.

The sole noise to be detected was the heart-breaking whimpers muffled marginally by Pepper's arms.

Suddenly Grace hurled her head back to meet Pepper's eyes.

"Wait what did you say" a brainwave hitting Grace with alarming speed.

Pepper's eyebrows scrunched together in bewilderment. She was surprised she didn't get whiplash from the girl unexpected change.

"Your Dad is going to be fine?" Pepper offered uncertainly. One second ago Grace was distraught and now she had a maniacal gleam in her eye.

"No your _exact_ words" Grace emphasised.

"Um. Your father will do what he can. He would call you if he could" Pepper reiterated hesitantly.

"About 11…If he could. If he could. 11. If he could." Grace muttered repeatedly as if waiting for something. They teen was currently pacing the length of the sofa. There was no time to dwell on this new chant as it disappeared before Pepper could question her.

Slapping her forehead Grace groaned,

"Argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" then bolted off down the stairs to the basement, her cookie and film forgotten.

"GRACE!" Pepper called trying to keep up with the strange behaviour. "What is it?" she asked pushing the basement door aside as she approached the young Stark who was currently seated at the computer island frantically pressing various buttons. The desk was like the IT hub of the basement, it was a safe distance from the tools Tony used to tinker with and the testing area. It housed four keyboards each with their corresponding screen and there was a projection screen JARVIS could drop down for a more interactive mode of research. The elder Stark preferred to work with his hands on a 3D scale, claiming it let him see things differently whereas the younger Stark preferred the 2D form as she felt it was simpler and she could see something clearer.

"JARVIS call Rhodey" Grace ordered her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Right away Ma'am"

"Grace! Tell me what is going on!" Pepper demanded. Her patience of being kept in the dark wearing thin.

"He'll call me at 11. Don't you get it?" the deranged girl 'explained'. Her eyes adopted a mad twinkle as she scoured the computer screens.

"No" Pepper answered baffled at whatever had Grace so excited. That was the trouble with dealing with the Starks sometimes. Their brains ran away with them, so while they were on level 50 everyone else was still stuck at square 1.

"You know Dad he has a terrible memory for anything that is not tech related right? He constantly leaves personal items all over the place, the office, at home, the car. JARVIS has to set reminders for social events, award ceremonies and charity galas. Hell I bet he even forgot it was your birthday the other week." Grace ranted as streams of code trailed across the various screens. The one computer that didn't show this line of code instead displayed a flat world map.

"Not with you sweetie" Pepper confessed.

"He'd of set a reminder!" Grace exclaimed as if that cleared everything up.

"Colonel Rhodes Ma'am" JARVIS announced when an image of Rhodey popped up one the interactive 3D screen. Grace did not even glance up to greet her friend instead choosing to rapidly pound her fingers on the mass of keys before her.

"Grace?" when the teen did not heed his call Rhodey focused his efforts on the other female present, "Pepper what is happening? Has something happened?" he fired questions off her voice concerned.

Pepper shook her head at a loss of how to answer for even she did not truly know what was happening here. "I don't know. There was a note from Tony saying he'd call and next thing I know she has charged down here muttering all sorts about calling at 11" she replied as best she could. It was slightly comforting to have another lost in the dust with her. Turning back to the child in question Pepper finally answered her previous comment. "Well why would it matter if he did set a reminder? It would be on his phone and there is no way we could tell for sure".

"We didn't find his phone among the wreckage." Rhodey corroborated, contributing to the little part of the conversation he could comprehend.

"True but if he set a reminder he was planning to call. If he was planning to call he would need to make sure he _could_ call" Grace stated, her fingers flying across the keys. Pepper blinked trying to navigate the circle of sentences she had just been offered.

"She's off her rocker" Rhodey declared giving up on trying to follow the logic offered. He want a plan and simple explanation for everything.

"Sweetie I already said he'd call if he could." Pepper responded to Grace, electing to ignore her friend's recent diagnosis.

"Yes! But in order to call he needed to make it happen. Afghanistan doesn't exactly have the best telecom connections but Dad would need to maintain a good half hour chunk of that to talk to me which would be impossible to do when relying on an intermittent line." Grace hurriedly elaborated.

"So? He'd use a military line back on base" Rhodey dismissed.

Grace met his eyes dryly for the first time, "Please my Dad would do that?" her voice sceptical, "He _lives_ for the latest technology. A landline would be like dealing with a dinosaur to him."

"So what are you saying?" Rhodey pushed, at last getting somewhere with the bright young lady.

"I'm saying he would have taken a signal booster and installed it in his phone. The booster would create a stronger line so that no matter where he was, at 11PM here, he had a connection to place a call once his phone set off the reminder. Boosters interfere with the nearest tower therefore is a chance the booster can be tracked. The higher output leaves a mark that can hopefully be traced but only when it is set off to work. Boosters take a lot of battery so Dad wouldn't have kept it on constantly during his trip but rather set it to a timer." Grace practically exclaimed, anxiety and hope at locating Tony dominating her tone.

"The U.S military is there, he can't be the sole person with a signal booster. That is not even counting the locals that might have acquired one." Pepper argued, unwilling to let Grace build up hope for it to come tumbling down.

"Yes but it will hold a unique digital code. Dad isn't one to buy other people's tech, he'd have made a good deal of it himself meaning JARVIS would have a record of the exact coding somewhere and specs." Grace disputed, as if hearing her claims multiple blueprints and lines of coding appeared, "Ah ha! I told you. It's all here!" she implored them to believe her. It was no good if she found the information and they chose not to use it.

"Let me get this straight. You think that you might be able to trace some device Tony installed in his phone based on…this" Pepper gestured her hand vaguely at the indecipherable language.

"Yes" Grace confirmed resolutely.

"Grace, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but these men that took your father were specialists. This was a well thought out and professionally executed plan. They would not be foolish enough to leave a glaring piece of evidence like that. Nor would they make such a rookie mistake of holding onto a phone. It would have been destroyed at the earliest opportunity" Rhodey advised, sad at dashing Grace's hope.

"No" the youngest Stark protested determinedly, she was not willing to give this up yet. Certainly without even trying it. "No. I can do this. It'll work. Dad builds things to be virtually indestructible. The booster may yet survive and even a faint signal may interfere enough." Meeting Rhodey's eyes pleadingly, she begged, " _Please_. The timer is literally seconds from turning on and then we'll know. If it doesn't work no harm done right?" she argued gently.

Pepper softly placed her hand on Grace's shoulder in comfort and support. The Stark had a point there was nothing lost if this failed yet so much to potentially gain if it did. The red head exchanged a silent conversation with Rhodey.

Eventually sighing the Colonel conceded with a firm nod. Grace needed no further permission and dived into her keyboards and frantically pattered the keys hunting the map. Ten minutes had elapsed and still there was nothing. Rhodey had been about to call off the search when an unexpected 'PING' sounded from one of the computers. Grace flew straight towards it.

"HA! I-I found it!" she cried, "There is an interference from tower 9" typing more Grace murmured quietly. Pepper detected little snippets, "Relaying off tower", "calculate that from the previous finding" until there was a loud shout of "I got it!" swiftly relaying the coordinates to Rhodey the Colonel signed off and promised to investigate the area as soon as he could assemble a troop.

"Well done sweetie. Come on get some rest there is nothing more we can do tonight besides wait" she soothed guiding the dark-haired teen up the stairs and to bed.

* * *

It was the 12th of May. Anthony Edward Stark had officially been missing for a week. The coordinate Grace obtained led Rhodey to a small base employed by the ten rings. Various papers and blueprints were housed there. Additionally the information stored there had confirmed suspected members as well as prove the known members. It hadn't taken long for Rhodey to find her father's smashed phone, shades and wallet. However there was no sign of the man himself. Grace chilled at the memory of Rhodey's other finding. There had been an operation room with evidence of a surgery occurring not too long ago. Tests had shown the blood staining the medical equipment and used bandages was Tony's. Grace nearly vomited when she was told but Rhodey had comforted her saying the fact they operated to save him shows they need him alive. Despite the fact they hadn't located Tony there didn't mean he wasn't alive. The men that took him needed him which meant there was more hope for him than other people who had been abducted or attacked in that region.

Grace inhaled deeply as she looked at her reflection in the car window once more. Since it had been a whole seven days and there were no clues as to her father's location, the press had been becoming more and more unruly as their patience wore thin. ' _Like they are the sole people suffering here_ ' Grace complained tugging her skirt level. It was because of this Obadiah had organised a press conference for Grace to issue a public statement regarding the matter as well as offer a plea for information as is standard procedure in these sorts of cases. Taking in her white shirt and black skirt attire again Grace felt her nerves swell. Pepper stretched her hand across the backseat and squeezed the young lady's hand in support. A silent "you can do this" gesture. Across from her the teen met Obie's face. He offered a small smile of comfort with sympathetic eyes. There was not a chance for the elder gentleman to calm her worries with advice as Happy pulled the car to a halt announcing,

"We're here". Hopping out of the car swiftly the loyal driver maneuvered round the car to open Grace's door and assist her in stepping out. Taking a deep breath the dark-haired teen muttered anxiously as she had seen her father do all the time,

"Iron on your press face ladies". The edge of Pepper's mouth tugged slightly at the familiarity of pronouncement. With nothing more than a nod of determination Grace reached out and accepted Happy's awaiting hand.

Cameras flashed immediately. Grace could only imagine what pitying headlines she would see tomorrow as a result. Obadiah emerged behind her, waving politely to the mass of journalists waiting outside the building the conference was to be held in. The youngest Stark couldn't muster up the energy to behave as she should and follow Obie's example. She was too focused on putting one foot in front of the other, following Happy as he cleared a path for her. Pepper stepped out of the car last and like her young friend marched quickly passed the sea of cameras to join Happy.

Finally arriving at the door Grace could see an even larger crowd of journalist sitting inside. The semblance to a swarm of piranhas was striking. Summoning all the Stark had she prepared herself to enter the lion's den.

Happy held the door for the trio who upon immediately crossing the threshold were hounded with various questions and flashes of lights. Grace suddenly felt an overwhelming sympathy for goldfish trapped in a glass bowl, for she now understood the feeling of being constantly watched.

Obie walked up the stage and to the podium while the two ladies stood close together silently sharing words of comfort and reassurance.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for gathering her today on such a tragic and sad occasion. Here with me today is Miss Grace Stark, Stark Industries heir as well as our fearless leader's beloved daughter." Stane introduced confidently into the microphone.

Beside her Grace could hear Pepper grinding her teeth as Obadiah waxed off multiple titles surrounded by fancy words in hopes of drumming up some compassion from the press before them. The red-head had expressly requested he _not_ do that.

"Our poor teen wishes to produce a statement in her tough time of grief and struggle". At that sentence Grace worried she would need to restrain Pepper before the assistance to something rash like cave Obie's head in. Grace didn't like what he was doing but she could at least understand his motives. "There will be no questions at this time." Turning his head off-stage to where the young Stark was waiting he jerked his head up requesting she join him on stage.

Grace ascended the stairs and made her way across to the podium with as much elegance as she could muster. However those who knew her well-enough or were paying close attention could see the slight tremble in her steps and nervous tapping of her thumb against the tip of her third finger.

Coughing to summon her voice Grace faced her audience. There suddenly seemed to be considerably more there than what she had seen from her previous position.

"Erm. Yes thank you Obadiah for that introduction." Pepper could detect the hidden accusation in the raven-haired lady. No doubt the man would be hearing from her about it later too. "I-er- I am here to discuss the upsetting incident that occurred last week. I have been informed that the U.S military stationed there are doing all they can to retrieve my fath- my f-" Grace pointed her eyes skywards in her attempt to prevent tears leaking out. Releasing a shaky breath she gathered her countenance. "Retrieve my father." She concluded letting her eyes drop back down to meet the journalists scribbling down her every word. "Not only that but the security team he arrived with are working with the military to do all they can." Before Grace to could carry on, one person in the crowd spoke up. Clearly they misunderstood the instruction, "No questions" or were truly desperate to impress their boss.

"And what of you Miss Stark? What efforts are you making for your father's return? Do you plan on succeeding him as-" any further utterance from the man was cut off at Grace's sharp interruption.

"What would you have me do?" she barked angrily, her eye's burning through the bloke in front of her. Forgetting about the other people in the room she continued harshly, "Would you like me to fly over there and tell the experts how to do their jobs? Perhaps I should declare myself a specialist in these matters and track the desert? Oh wait I know I'll hunt out an old Ouija board and have the spirits guide me to my Dad. Then if I am stuck I shall throw runes in the air and ask for directions" she spat out scathingly, causing the man to involuntarily collapse back into his seat under the weight of her retorts. "No pray tell me, WHAT IT IS I AM SUPPOSED TO BE DOING?! I'd dearly like to know your advice on the matter since you are obviously more experienced at having things missing, for example your bra-"

The word brain was on the edge of flying out when Grace noticed pepper's frantic movements off stage. Her friend was firmly shaking her head and her hands cycling towards her chest as she repeatedly mouthed "Back-peddle".

Frozen mid-insult Grace took the brief second to scan the room. Cameras recorded her behaviour while some reporters looked positively gleeful at her outburst. Some had more respect and were torn between rage at their peer's stupid question and a sympathetic pity towards the eighteen year old.

"Sorry" she apologised much more calmly abandoning her vicious scolding, "as you can see I am not myself lately. I can only apologise for my inappropriate behaviour. I am under considerable pressure and am suffering greatly at this time" she excused, surprisingly thankful Obie had laid it on thick earlier. "Back to what I was saying everything is being done to see the safe return of my Dad. I thank everyone for their support and comfort at this time. Additionally I request some privacy to allow me to cope with this trying situation. You will know any important updates as soon as I do."

Glancing at her cards littering the podium Grace segued into the next matter. "As for the question of Stark Industries I must reiterate, as Mr Stane has done multiple time this week, the company is still performing as it ought to in this difficult period. I have every confidence in his temporary leadership and advice stock-holders and investors not to worry. The business is in capable hands."

The youngest Stark was about to sign off when more hand gestures from Pepper stopped her. Her hands held up the number one and she mimed asking a question. Apparently to make up for losing her cool earlier she should offer to answer a single question to keep her in good rapport with the press.

"Now as a thank you for your understanding and to make up for my earlier breach in conduct I will take one question."

Suddenly a wave of voices swept over her. An array of questions were fired at her. Grace could scarcely distinguish one nor could she listen to a single question for its entirety without an interruption breaking her concentration. Until finally she made out,

"What would you say to your father or his abductors if you could?"

"What would I say to my Dad father or his abductors if I could?" she quoted instantly silencing the people as she informed them of her selected question. "Erm to his captors I would plead they release my father and let him come home. O-Or if anyone knew anything- or heard something I would beg them to notify the relevant authorities so that my Dad can come back home to me." She uttered desperately her eyes watering. "But to my Dad, if he is out there and can hear this I want to tell him that-that I love him and just want him home." A tear broke loose and trickled down her cheek. Snuffling she met the reporters' faces and argued, "I-I know he has not been best father and he doesn't always do the right thing as many articles in the past have seen fit to point out. He drinks, he gambles, he is spontaneous, he owns a weapons company or whatever else it is you disagree with about him. B-But he is the best father to me. He is the one most suited for me and-and I _need_ him back. He may do all that he is accused of, acting immaturely, irresponsible etc. but he also read me bedtime stories when I was growing up. He hunted under my bed and in wardrobe for monsters. He took me on adventures. He taught me to swim. He taught me how to rebuild a carburettor. He helped prepare me for life basically. He can always make me laugh just by doing something completely stupid" she commented a smile flickering on her face at the assault of memories. "What would I say to him if I could? I'd say I love you and please come home. Thank you that will be all" Grace concluded hurriedly departing from the stage to Pepper as the journalists unleased a roar of question that Obadiah tried to address taking up position at the podium. Meanwhile Pepper and Happy helped shuffle Grace out of there.

* * *

Her statement and public plea for her Dad's return dominated the headlines for days. Both online and on the TV there was nowhere to hide from herself. That press conference had been 17 days ago.

Today is the 29th of May…her father's birthday.

Her father had been missing just under a month and hope seemed to be in short supply for a lot of people. Rhodey had called frequently between then and now but with no news of great import. Rather reassurances that he was still looking and telling Grace not to give up yet. Pepper had been a near constant companion for the youngest Stark. She came by every two days, it had been daily but with the CEO missing Pepper was needed more and more at the office to fill in for Tony in the small duties what she could, be it forms signed at Christmas or future proposals. Grace for thankful for Pepper's loyalty but it could not prevent her slipping into her downward slump when alone.

Currently the dark-haired daughter in question was staring unseeingly at the wall in front of her from her position on the breakfast bar. Which is better than she had been this morning. Tony always made the mornings special and fun when there was a celebration to be had. The echoing silence that filled the house was more than Grace could bear. There was supposed to be music, a loud man-child impatiently hunting for his presents. Her father was supposed to be hurriedly pushing her along out of bed as he eagerly tried to obtain his gifts as soon as humanly possible. Instead this morning nothing but JARVIS waking her up happened.

She had spent the past three hours contemplating Obadiah's arguments. He had been pushing her the past few days to think about accepting her father's position as CEO. The company needed her and it was begin to feel the weight of his absence and the matter needed to be addressed. While no one aside from Obie was requesting she accept it tomorrow they were hinting that in the coming weeks something would be required. Pepper promised she was on Grace's side no matter what and that the teen should only accept such a responsibility if she felt she was ready. Obie had repeatedly offered to take on the burden of CEO if Grace feared it was too much for her yet and he would wait until she were older, perhaps 21, as had been done for Tony following his father's passing. Grace was reluctant to consider this option though as it implied that even after three years her Dad would not return.

Unexpectedly she was drawn out by this thoughts when JARVIS spoke,

"Ma'am might I be so bold as to suggest taking a refreshing shower."

The AI had been 'taking care of the house' far more than was necessary lately. He would fight with her to eat, remind her to go to sleep, wash herself, keep active by distracting her mind etc.

"JARVIS" Grace moaned, tired of being babied by a house "Don't you have anything else to do?" she tried to divert his attention. It was a peculiar situation to be in she had to admit. It wasn't just anybody who had to argue with their house to stop coddling them.

"No Ma'am. I must take care of the house. You should shower." He stated in another effort to make the lady move.

"JARVIS" she groaned collapsing her head into the island in front of her, "Go argue with our neighbour on the phone about the fence-line. You enjoy that" she futilely encouraged.

"Let the record show Ma'am I tried to do this politely" was the sole warning offered by the AI before all the sprinklers in the kitchen set off, quickly drenching the teen in cold water as well as the surrounding furnishings.

" _JARVIS!_ " she scolded both in shock and anger as she ran towards the hall where JARVIS had not set off the fire emergency protocol. "What on earth do you think you are doing?!" she yelled approaching the nearest control panel in hopes of halting this mutiny.

"Shower Ma'am" he answered releasing the torrent of water in the hall from the sprinklers installed there whilst turning off the kitchen ones.

By this point her black hair was starting to stick to her face. Swiping her hand to clear her view Grace fiddled with the control panel only to discover JARVIS had locked her out of this port. Growing frustrated Grace demanded,

"JARVIS STOP!"

"Shower Ma'am" the British voice repeated calmly, unaffected by his inhabitant's rage.

"JARVIS I SAID STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY" Grace exclaimed, her hands on her hips as she glared at one of the many cameras installed in the home.

"Pardon me Miss but we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The laundry shoot outside the bathroom is ready to receive your attire and wash them. Additionally there is a fresh set of towel laid out by the door. Furthermore the wet room is prepared and ready or we can continue on like this…Ma'am". JARVIS added the term of address as if it were an afterthought. It certainly was something being scolded and told off by something that identified you in such a formal manner.

Conceding defeat Grace made her way grumpily to the room directed mumbling as she went,

"Easy way or hard way. Humph. I'll change your energy efficient light bulbs into 220 lumen blubs. See how you like that"

The water that had desisted in its attack, once Grace began her journey towards the bathroom, reared up for a quick flash of downpour at her threat.

"I heard that Ma'am" JARVIS notified her. Grace scowled at the house.

' _Traitor_ '.

* * *

It was the 6th of July. Two months since her father went missing. Obadiah was at her all the time "accept her destiny and become CEO". Grace stubbornly refused feeling that in acquiescing to his requests would be declaring to the world she believed her father dead, something she was not willing to do. Pepper supported her but this did not prevent the red-head from advising she think on it. The company would need her to do something at some point. Her announcement could be used to state she is merely taking the position in her father's temporary absence and that she fully believed he would return. However Grace was determined to delay as much as she could. Obadiah was still the sole person pestering Grace to step up, but the Stark knew it would not be long before the board of directors joined him. Worst case scenario they would call a meeting to go over her head and appoint someone else. She doubted they would do that as a first option though. It would create a press nightmare. The family company shunning the poor lost daughter of the CEO. It did not require an expert to predict the blizzard of hate they would be in should they proceed with such a step.

Grace spent most of her time fixing cars in her father's tech cave with Dummy assisting her. Or tinkering with unfinished gadgets and devices he had been twiddling with for years. Exploring her world reminded her just how much of a genius her Dad really was. As daft as it sounds she sometimes forgot when they hung out together. He never dragged his work into his time with her. That time was always about _them_. Inspecting his inventions though helped her explore the creative genius of his brain. There were formulas and plan she could never have dreamed of buried down there. People remarked she had inherited his brain, which based on her education one could not deny. But it was different. While she could follow his thought process and even contribute, it never would have occurred to her naturally or originally in the first place. She needed him to guide her there. That wasn't to say Grace could not have ideas of her own.

Pepper tried to visit as often as she could but it was getting harder with Tony's work load growing and piling up since there was no one there to officially deal with it. However today the assistant had managed to obtain a rare day off and visit her dear friend. Grace had been growing distant as time passed. Both due to her father's abduction and Obadiah's pressure to take the CEO position.

She had deposited her bag and some supplies she picked up on the kitchen island and was surprised Grace had not greeted her yet knowing that JARVIS would have informed the Stark of her arrival the moment she crossed the door. Despite Grace's behaviour to others the young lady had depended on Pepper's company quite a lot in recent days. She never failed to meet Pepper as she was one of the few who was not asking for anything from her.

"Grace?" she called out, "Sweetie where are you?" she tried again walking along the corridor leading away from the kitchen.

"She is in Mr Stark's wardrobe Miss Potts" JARVIS revealed his conveying his concern.

Pepper charged into action immediately going where JARVIS had directed her. Nothing good could be coming from this. Grace hadn't set foot in that room since Tony left. Even before then she rarely entered, both because it was her father's private space and fear she would encounter his latest bed Barbie.

The scene she was met with was heart-breaking.

Grace sat crumpled on the floor of Tony's walk in closet surrounded by his articles of clothing. Shirts, jackets and jumpers littered the space, hanging precariously off the knees of Grace's crossed legs. The teen in question had dried tear tracks marking her face as her chocolate brown eyes, so like her father's, explored a tiny container no bigger than a file box.

Kneeling to the raven-haired lady's height Pepper manoeuvred some of the items out of the way to sit beside the distraught Stark.

"Oh sweetie what happened?" she enquired softly, wrapping an arm around her companion.

"I-I- I was working in the basement" Grace stuttered out amongst her desolate hiccups and sniffles. "When I realised I couldn't- I couldn't remember what he smelt like? My own father. I remember his voice, his laugh, his smile, what he looked like and JARVIS has recorded versions of that but I can't remember what he smelt like. The only thing that sprung to mind was oil and grease but I _know_ it's not that".

Pepper rubbed her arm up and down in a soothing motion as Grace started to calm. It was an unusual thought for sure but this was a terrible and unknowing time. There was no predicting Grace's behaviour. The one person who was any good at that is missing on the other side of the world.

"Come 'ere" the assistant gently commanded her arms securing the teen more firmly as Grace turned into her embrace.

While the youngest Stark was distracted Pepper peered over her shoulder into the box that had captured Grace's attention. Inside there was random mementos acting as a token or reminder of stages in Grace's life. From this distance Pepper could spy a tiny pair of shoes she recalled baby Grace wearing. Additionally there was a small transparent pouch inside which a lock of black baby hair resided. Beside that there was a pile of papers, each adorned with their own childish scribble bestowed upon it by a young little girl. It was with a sad wave of grief and longing the answer struck Pepper.

This was Tony's Grace box.

A memory struck Pepper. It had been years since she had thought about it. If Tony would have put anywhere it would be in this tucked away box. Reaching across her hand investigated the deep container. Passing old drawings and dated toys and figurines, her hands searched for the object in mind.

Grace leant out of Pepper's hug at her friend's actions.

"Aha!" the red-head announced in triumph at locating what she had been looking for. Leaving the wardrobe without further explanation Grace stared at her companion's bizarre actions.

By the time Grace emerged from her spiral of mourning that was her Dad's closet. She saw Pepper sat on the end of Tony's huge bed waiting for her. JARVIS had loaded up whatever Pepper had taken and so the wall displayed a considerably younger Tony Stark frozen in frame as he blocked something from the camera.

Grace wasn't even aware of her body moving beside Pepper's as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Pepper pressed play sparking the video into life.

" _Shh" Tony hushed, his finger pressed to his lips. "She is asleep"_

" _I know she's asleep you numpty. It's the only time you're ever quiet" an off-camera Pepper retorted sarcastically, gaining a dry glare as payment._

 _Tony waved her closer towards a cot standing in the middle of the room. JARVIS had set stars twinkling in the ceiling above the bed._

 _The camera slowly approached and peeked over the sides to the tightly wrapped bundle sleeping inside._

 _Nothing really happened for the next few second. Tony reached down just for his index finger to been nabbed and grabbed by the unconscious Grace. Although this was undeniably adorable the picture that really stole the show was Tony's beaming smile. Despite the bags under his eyes, the patches of baby slobber at the top of his shirt where he had held Grace, the exhausted droop of his body, that blinding grin made him seem really alive._

There was buzz and a blurry grey screen cover the playback. As soon as it came it was replaced with another scene of the Starks.

 _Grace was sitting independently on her play mat laughing hysterically, the force of her giggles causing the 8 month old to lean back perilously._

 _Pepper was stationed on the floor, leaning against the sofa, prepared to catch Grace should she need to. The assistant was chuckling almost as hard as Grace._

 _The reason for the ladies' mirth was soon explained as Grace settled slightly. Her eyes aglow staring at her father. Tony was waiting a short distance from her, his face alight with mischief. He then pounced forth wrapping his arms around Grace making loud "gobble, gobble, gobble" sounds while he pretended to nibble her stomach, his scruff tickling her. This sent the child into fits of giggles once more._

Like before the image change with a quick flash of a grey screen.

 _Obadiah crouched far away on the left. Tony crouched in the same manner on the right. Grace was balancing precariously on her two feet. Her chubby fingers gripped the coffee table next her._

" _Go on Grace! Walk to Daddy!" Pepper encouraged from her position holding the camera. A glimpse of her hand was seen as she gestured toward the two gentleman ahead._

" _No Grace walk to uncle Obie!" Obadiah instructed, "Work with me kid. Imagine the look on your silly old Dad's face if I win. Come on, I'll buy you a car if you do"_

 _Tony laughed, "A car? What is she going to do with a car? Never promised me a car" he faux-pouted, focusing back to a confused Grace, "Come here kiddo. You love Daddy more so will walk to me" he tempted._

" _Fine. Uncle Obie promises to buy you a bunch of toys the next time we're out" Obadiah negotiated._

" _Oh you did not play the toy card" Tony protested good-naturedly._

" _Why not? You get to use the Daddy card" Stane countered._

" _Guys she's moving!" Pepper exclaimed pointing to the now mobile child._

 _Though marginally unsteady on her feet Grace was moving with speed out of the 'living' area into the clearing the two males were waiting in._

" _Man she's moving fast. JARVIS remind me to pick up baby gates. The havoc she could wreak unnoticed could be cataclysmic" Tony noted with pride as the little raven-haired girl stumbled forth._

 _Both men offered their reasons and bribes to the uncomprehending child until Grace took a hard right and collected her fuzzy bunny that lay on the floor._

" _Are you kidding me? I was usurped by a bunny? That is it. Easter is going to be dark this year" Tony decided, miffed at his daughter favouring a rabbit above him._

Again grey dominated the screen briefly revealing a new scene,

 _The camera had been placed on a side table allowing for both Tony and Grace to be in the shot. No one was manning the device. Tony was on the sofa, his knees upright since his feet were resting on the edge of the seat. Grace was settled comfortably on his lap, her back against his raised thighs meeting his expression._

" _Repeat after me" Tony directed staring directly into Grace's eyes._

" _I, Grace Maria Stark" he began, when the child before him said nothing he continued, "Kiddo you're going to have to work with me here. I, Grace Maria Stark." He prompted once more._

 _This time his pronouncement invited a reply of baby babble. Apparently this roved to be acceptable for Tony carried on,_

" _Promise to sleep through the entire night without waking Daddy. I also promise to take to potty training as soon as possible to spare Daddy any further sinus damage."_

 _Grace let out a bark of laughter clapping her hands together. Evidently this translated to mean the previous statement to Tony._

" _Very good. Now, I will not date until I am 80 and my father is long gone. Furthermore my future husband will be a monk or preferably a eunuch." Tony noticed Grace's focus drifting to examine the room, "Hey kid this is important, pay attention." He snapped his fingers garnering her attention again but only for a matter of seconds._

" _Tsk. I'm working with amateurs here. Though having said that I suspect you might be brighter than some of those directors at work…even at this stage. Hey no judging Daddy, I didn't pick them." Stroking Grace hair with his thumb he continued to speak his mind, "I've got big plans for you little girl. One day you're going to be CEO like me. You shall do great things. Travel the world. Or maybe not. Perhaps you have secret desires to be a pirate, sail the seas? No? That doesn't interest you? Hrm what to do with you little girl? I know! You'll just have to stay with old me. We'll keep each other company. Stick together, me and you until the end"_

 _Throughout his speech Grace's head had started to lull as she gradually fell asleep to his familiar comforting voice. "Really? Sometime I don't think you listen to me kiddo." Tony complained._

Grace spent the evening watching this home movie her father had hidden. So enraptured by it she failed to see Pepper sneak out the door.

* * *

It was the 6th of August. It had reached the three month mark and the prospects of finding her father were now looking grim. The press that had been faithfully camped at the gates, disbanded weeks ago. Pressure from Stark Industries to take her father's position increased tenfold. Not only was Obie pressing the matter but the board of directors' patience was wearing thin. The options laying before her were to become CEO or wait for an injunction or another motion ousting her from power. That was why five nights ago as she was dining with Obadiah she consented to succeed her Dad then pass on her authority and powers to Stane until such a time as was appropriate for her to head the company. Obie had been delighted and immediately organised a press conference for today. Pepper was beside her throughout. The assistant ensured this was truly what Grace wanted and offered her full support.

The last press release she had attend was to encourage hope for her father's rescue and reassure investors of Stark industries success. Yet this time she would declare her intentions. It was like decided he was forever gone and that it is time to start moving on. The very thought of which splintered the teen's heart more.

On the other side of the door was an army of photographers, cameramen and journalists. At the moment Grace was preparing herself as Obie went over her statement for the billionth time. Pepper met her eyes sadly over the elder gentleman's shoulder. Offering a sad smile as comfort the red-head let Obadiah plough on with his instructions.

"Now repeat that back to me. What are you going to say?" he inquired impatiently. This would be the final review before Grace was left to the mercy of the press. Rolling her eyes Grace withheld her snappy bite.

"It is will a heavy heart I will take my father's position in Stark Industries where from there I will transfer that authority to our life-long associate and business partner Obadiah Stane who has much more experience in the company and excellent leadership capabilities. He would guide us into the future blah, blah, blah until such a time as it is seen fit for me to fully embrace the place of CEO." She answered in a monotone. Being tired of having the conversation would be an understatement.

Obie wasn't impressed with her sarcasm but elected not to mention it. "Good. Very good. Now remember smile occasionally. You are supposed to be advertising a hopeful future for Stark Industries".

Fortunately Grace was spared a response as the door leading to her doom opened. Ignoring the flashes of lights and wave of questions being fired at her, Grace approached the desk and chair set up for her. Settling in her seat she began her speech.

"Thank you for coming today. I know you have many questions which I will address at the end but first let me say what the purpose of this conference is for. As many of you have speculated in recent times and enquired about the matter of the position of CEO at Stark Industries needs to be addressed." Summoning her courage and desperately trying to keep herself from breaking down Grace fiddled with the end of her sleeve. Avoiding the piercing glares of reporters the teen watched her fingers while they picked away at her cuff. "I-It is with a heavy heart I announce my intention to succeed my fath-"

Grace paused suddenly something catching her eye. Scrunching her brow she pulled back the sleeve covering her left arm. Her palm was facing skyward and on her wrist she could see the familiar white scratches tarnishing her skin. It had been years since she had thought about the incident, she had grown up with them therefore never really thought about them nor focus on them. Simply accepting they were a part of her body that wouldn't fade.

Standing along the wall of the conference hall Obie and Pepper exchanged a concerned glance. Both wondering what the youngest Stark was doing. The pause was obviously unplanned and not arising from a swell of emotions.

"Miss Stark?" a female reporter seated on the front row called curiously halting Grace's train of thought.

"What?" the raven-haired girl replied instinctively, "Sorry I erm was just- got distracted for a moment. What was I saying? Oh yes I remember. It is with a hea- you know what would you mind if I went slightly off track here? I know it isn't really done and all that but I want to tell you a story. I doubt my Dad ever talked about this in interviews but I want to. When I was five we flew over to England as a business slash family holiday. We stayed in this grand old house in the countryside. Which with its poor phone reception was as painful as having a tooth pulled for Dad" she joked sparking a collection of chuckles at the thought. Pepper attempted to catch Grace's eyes and find out what was happening or where she was going with this. Obie was starting to look marginally concerned with this derailment.

"When we arrived, a bunch of people rushed out to greet him and stuff however all I wanted to do was play outside in the little woodland area in the large gardens. I snuck off without anyone noticing and I spent the day chasing dragons and climbing trees on my own oblivious to the vast manhunt I had caused back at the great house. Anyway night time came and I was still sitting in this ginormous tree. I tried to climb back down to the ground but in the darkness I slipped hurtling several feet towards the floor. Turns out I had broken my wrist, there are a few faint marks where the loose stones cut my skin" she confessed raising her arm up and pointing out the faded scratches littering her wrist.

"I was crying, scared and alone. No one had found me yet so I was pretty distraught. But roughly twenty minutes after my fall I saw him charging through the trees screaming my name as he searched for me. My Dad, the cool-headed CEO of Stark Industries was frantically tearing up the forest looking for me. In my distress he carried me back to find a doctor all the while offering soothing words. He promised he'd never let me down like that again, he'd keep better care of me, he'd always find me, and that he would be here throughout." She concluded her tale ignorant of the worried expressions Pepper and Obadiah shared. This in no way related to the news she was supposed to be sharing.

"Sorry if this seems a bit left-field but I thought I should explain the background a bit before what I say next. He'll find me. He said he would and I have no good reason to lose faith in him now. I refuse to give up on him because he wouldn't do that to me. I came here with completely different intentions regarding the job as CEO but I'm afraid the position is already filled, we are simply awaiting his return. Stark Industries believe in Anthony Edward Stark. I believe in Tony Stark" Grace declared determinedly and resolutely while Obie urgently dragged her from the stage as fast as possible. Pepper held the door open which Obadiah practically threw the teen through. A barrage of questions were bellowed from the hall echoing down the corridor. The red-head stepped up in the stage to calm the storm and do damage control.

Thrusting the stumbling Stark into the car Obadiah drove without letting Happy inside. He set the car screeching away from the building as he raced down the roads leading to the Stark beach house.

"WHAT THE DEVIL WERE YOU THINKING?!" he roared thunderously, glaring at Grace through the rear-view mirror. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU STUPID RECKLESS FOOL. You are just like your father, you have no care for consequences. You cannot grasp the concept of cause and effect! You need to fix this Grace. Demanding your own way and pretending to be your father won't work".

Grace flew across the backseat when Stane sharply turned the car, other drivers blasting their horns at Obie's irresponsible manner of driving.

"I said the truth!" Grace cried petulantly having decided she had suffered enough of Obie's lecture. "The position is filled and I see no need to replace him. He has done an excellent job the past years!" She argued gripping the door handle to keep in her seat for apparently the seatbelt was not sufficient.

"You don't understand. You're nothing but an ignorant child!" Obadiah reprimanded flooring the accelerator making what should be ten minute route take two minutes.

"Well in that case a child should not be in charge of multi-million dollar company. You are much better waiting for Dad to return than place such an apparently immature and careless kid in charge" she retorted baiting him and twisting his words.

"I see what you are trying to do young lady and it won't work. You're little display back there is going to have consequences. I insist that at the earliest opportunity you mend this gigantic error!" Obadiah ordered flinging the car down another road leading back to Grace's home.

"Well I can't just pop out tomorrow and change my statement. Imagine what they would say? A CEO with such a back and forth opinion? Poor Stark teen bullied under board of directors' pressure? Business heads declare Tony dead?" she listed off hypothetical headlines. "No it will have to wait a couple more weeks." She negotiated angrily, Obie's rage reflecting off on her. Obadiah reluctantly agreed with her assessment, much to his chagrin.

" _Fine_. But you _**will**_ do this Grace. You can't keep ignoring the facts simply because you dislike them!" He fought firmly unlocking the gate to the Stark residence. Grace scarcely withheld her surprise at their arrival, Obie had _really_ been driving. No doubt he broke multiple speed laws. At her silence Obadiah's voice rumbled menacingly, "Grace?"

The teen tugged frantically on the doors only to find them locked shut.

"Open the door" she demanded, her voice not as hard as she would have wish and wavered slightly at the end.

"Not until you agree. And there is to be no funny business like that stunt you pulled today" Obadiah refused turning in his seat now the car was stationary.

Grace refused to yield. Maintaining her bold expression as best she could she met Obadiah's withering stare. Alas Obadiah had considerable experience in this field and before long Grace's resolve crumbled under the weight.

Not until September when the press dies down a bit" she argued.

"No. Two weeks from now we will go to Stark Industries where you will pass on the title of CEO to me. Understand?"

With a defeated nod from Grace, Stane unlocked the doors. However as Grace was stepping out he uttered.

"You do not want to make an enemy of me Grace. I can play this game better than you and I shan't hesitate to put you in your place. I have the power to destroy you" he threatened darkly.

Grace stood by the open door, she countered growling,

" _ **Not**_ yet you don't" then slammed the door furiously and marched back to the house.

So it was that on the 20th of August Grace would make Obadiah CEO…whether she wished to or not.

* * *

It was the 18th of August. Tony Stark had been located and was returning home. Pepper eagerly waited by the car at the airstrip he was due to land at any time in the next ten minutes. The assistant remembered with a grin Grace's reaction to the news the other night.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

Grace was been avoiding Obadiah's company. She had been dreading her next encounter with the fearsome businessman. Neither had divulged to Pepper the full extent of their fight in the car but it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out something drastic had occurred. The red-head was well-aware of Stane's temper and knew how livid he was from Grace's behaviour at the last press conference. Since the event Grace shut herself off more than she had these past three months. All the assistant to gather was that Grace would be making Obadiah CEO on the 20th but that had been all Stane had revealed to her.

Currently she was sharing dinner with the Stark. Grace was distractedly pushing her spaghetti around the bowl. Pepper was about to tempt the young lady into eating a bit more when JARVIS beat her to it.

"Ma'am might I suggest aiming the pasta at your mouth. Additionally Colonel Rhodes is requesting an audience".

The mere mention of Rhodey sent Grace flying from the table and straight to the living room where the nearest monitor was. Poor Grace had been desperate for news lately, even more so than at the beginning. Something Pepper noted with curiosity. Whatever Obadiah and Grace discussed had shaken the heir.

"Grace?" Rhodey's face popped up on the wall, a beaming grin dominating his features, "Grace? We found him. We got him"

A smile swallowed the teen, all energy seemed to sap away from her as she collapsed on the seat behind her.

"Re-Really?" she inquired breathlessly, "Is he- is he okay? Did you catch the men that took him? Is he here with you now? Where did you find him? Can I talk to him? When is he flying back here? What tim-" Rhodey cut off her rapid fire of questions.

"Woah slow down there." He chuckled, "Tony's if perfectly fine, a little dehydrated but that's to be expected. He is being checked out by the doctors right now. We found him…"

Pepper felt relief flood her body as Rhodey continued to answer the eager daughter's array of questions.

~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~

A loud engine snapped Pepper back into the present. Across the concrete a military jet landed, the familiar screech of the landing gear ending a thrill of excitement through the assistant as the prospect of seeing her dear friend and boss once more. She had only recently got a hold of her emotion and stop crying. Although there was no chance to fix her makeup to hide it, not that Pepper really cared that much. The Starks were family to her and she wanted to see Tony.

To her right an ambulance waited to escort Tony directly to the hospital. Once again Pepper was glad she made Grace stay at home and meet her dad there. This was exactly the reason she informed the teen to do so. Pepper had no idea the extent of Tony's injuries and she refused to further upset Grace by allowing her to witness her father damaged and broken. Rhodey had told them very little about Tony's current state since he was still being checked out when he called.

Tony shifted impatiently in his seat while he waited for the plane to grind down to a halt. Rhodey had insisted he sit in this absurd wheelchair and Tony had rarely felt so ridiculous before in his life. Which was truly an achievement considering all the crazy things he had done whilst dunk…after all he was one who thought it was a good idea to dress in drag and ride horse statues amongst other things.

Above all Tony wanted to be home already. He had had quite enough of Afghanistan thank you very much. He was in no humour to appease other people until he saw his daughter. Grace was his priority.

Finally the doors dropped and revealed the sunny weather of Malibu. Instantly his eyes spotted a recognisable patch of red-hair waiting by a familiar black car. A smirk filtered across his cheeks. ' _Wherever Pepper is, Grace won't be far behind_ '. Happy was loitering a few paces next to her by the driver seat door, looking as anxious at his return.

Rhodey grasped his uninjured left arm and helped Tony get to his feet then guiding him carefully down the sloped exit. The eldest Stark's muscles groaned from the effort but Tony could make himself care. As they reached the bottom he was vaguely aware of Rhodey warning him to mind his step. One thing that captured his focus though was the swift arrival of a gurney pushed by paramedics.

"Oh you kidding me with this? Get rid of them" Tony waved them off, rolling his eyes. Continuing on his own towards Pepper he tucked his sling further under his suit jacket.

"Hm. Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?" he quipped, glad to be home and e greeted by a familiar face.

"Tears of _joy_. I hate job hunting" she retorted kiddingly.

"Yeah vacations over" Tony declared, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Having greeted his loyal P.A his eyes immediately sought out his daughter. He was honestly surprised he hadn't been ambushed by the kid already. ' _Could she possibly_ _ **still**_ _be mad at me for the birthday thing? Things have happened between then_ ' he thought scanning the area a fourth time. Again coming up fruitless he faced Pepper.

"Hey where's Gracie?"

"Oh I told her to stay at the house. We didn't know how banged up you'd be and I didn't want to make her watch if you were dragged out on a gurney with a neck-brace." She confessed, "She is eagerly waiting for you at home. Seriously she cannot wait. If I ever had doubts she wasn't yours they were dispelled this morning. She definitely has your stubborn streak" Pepper teased.

At her announcement Tony belted out an uproarious laugh, rolling over the parked cars.

"What?" Pepper demanded, puzzled over her boss's sudden humour.

When his outburst died down to a gradual chuckle Tony retorted,

"You told my daughter, the one human being in the world with half **MY** DNA, to stay home and wait while fully expecting her to behave…completely unsupervised?" he asked highlighting the major flaws and gaping holes in Pepper's plans.

The P.A opened her mouth and shut it repeatedly. A moments silence passed until she cursed,

"Crap. She's not going to be there is she?" she complained rhetorically.

Tony was deprived the opportunity to mock her further when the roar of an engine deafened them. Seconds later his silver Ferrari swerved into the lot and sped across the concrete pulling alongside Happy. Tony wasn't conscious of his breath being held nor the sudden rapid beat of his heart. His concentration was focused on the action occurring over Pepper's shoulder.

Barely having halted the car a mass of black curls hopped out of the car.

"DAD!" Grace called out. Her own chocolate irises looking for him amongst the crowd, moving forward marginally. Pepper's body had been obscuring him from view causing the teen to miss him initially. With a hopeless grin the red-head side-stepped out of the way instantaneously revealing the CEO to Grace.

Both Starks stood frozen 5 metres from the other. They were oblivious to the world around them. Neither moved closer or did anything aside from stare and drink the other in. Finally Tony broke the deafening silence drowning them.

"Here's looking at you, kid".

That was enough to break the spell they were under. Snorting into her hands, Grace came hurtling over to him, tightly wrapping her body around him. Careful not the hit his bandaged arm. Tony needed no further invitation and encased her in his good arm.

"3 and a half months you've have to plan your greeting and you picked Casablanca?" Grace breathed jokingly into his neck.

"Hey at least I had something. You kiddo have got diddly squat" he retorted into her hair, kissing the crown of her head softly before tucking her into his embrace once more. "But I'm telling you now, if you say 'you complete me' I may hurl". He was rewarded with a breathless laugh.

"Well, nobody's perfect!" she recited in her best Osgood impression from Some Like It Hot, "how's that?"

"That'll do kid, that'll do" Tony praised pulling her closer in his arms. ' _Was she always this tall? And her hair, it is definitely longer. Gosh she is skinny, has she been eating? She certainly wasn't this thin before I left I'm sure_ '.

The father was torn from his paternal worrying when a muffled voice reached his ears.

"I missed you Daddy". Throwing the father back years to when she was young, Tony smiled.

"Yeah me too kid" he agreed kissing her hair again, "me too".

* * *

 **AN/ There we are. WOW that was a long chapter! What were you're thoughts? Please leave a review and let me know! If you are disappointed I didn't prolong the abduction over several chapters or this seems a bit chopped up I apologise but I wanted to reunite them fairly quickly. I didn't want to write multiple chapters of Grace alone when she was out of sorts. Instead I just wrote a ridiculously LONG chapter! But I also wanted you to feel time passing, not just overlook it in the blink of an eye. Did you like the little JARVIS shower moment in the middle, it was all rather depressing for a while and I wanted a little joke in the chapter. Hopefully you will understand my lack of frequent updates in the future (as stated at the top) and I thank you for sticking with this.  
animexchick- **Thanks for the review. I worked quite hard on it, originally it was much shorter but then I figured Tony was more the man of less-frequent heart to heart moments therefore when they occur they're quite big as opposed to little and often if you understand me. Glad you agreed! Most of his abduction is from Grace's perspective but upon his return I plan little flashbacks and snippets from Tony.  
 **Saricaykes-** Thank you for the review. I appreciate the comment on Tony's video, I did work hard on that. You'll have to keep reading and see! Haha thank you, hopefully this chapter meets expectations? :).


End file.
